Scents and Soulmates
by HumanGuineapig
Summary: Tumblebrutus is a loner, the kittens hate him, he doesn't belong anywhere and he feels more alone then ever, however following a Macavity attack, Tumblebrutus finds his life completely turned around and finds he's not as alone as he thought he was. Slash
1. Alone

I know this seems strange, but from what I've seen no-one has ever done this couple before, so I thought why not...

This does contain slash...so if you don't like slash just don't comment about it, please...

Eventual Macavity/Tumbles...and there's another slash pair in there that you'll find out later...

I don't own Cats, unfortunately. I just own an Alonzo costume, and soon a Misto wig...

CCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Tumblebrutus ran around the yard, chasing after Pouncival.

"Haha, Pounce!" Tumble laughed, tackling his younger brother to the ground and wrestling with him. Tumblebrutus grinned as he pinned his younger brother to the ground. He and his brother looked alike, but at the same time they looked different.

Tumblebrutus was tall and lanky, brown striped-like markings up his sides, there was a brown patch over his right eye and across his nose.

Pouncival was short but solid, with brown markings down his sides as well; there was a light brown patch over his left eye with a stripe going across his nose.

"I win,"

"Only 'cause you're taller!" Pouncival whined. Tumblebrutus laughed, pushing his brother down.

"Come on, the queens and Plato are probably waiting for us," Pouncival said, trying to push Tumblebrutus off of him. Tumble sighed and got off Pounce.

He didn't really like the Queen-kits, they were always mean to him for some reason…he never did anything to them.

Tumblebrutus followed Pouncival to where the Queen-kits were sitting. Pounce sat down and began chatting with them while Tumblebrutus followed a bit more hesitantly, sitting down beside Pounce and Victoria. Victoria immediately shuffled away, nose wrinkled. Tumble lowered his head.

"Vicky," Pounce groaned, face-palming.

"It's not my fault…he smells!" Tumble felt his cheeks burn and he knew they'd be bright red.

"Vicky," Plato sighed, holding his queen-friend close.

"Plato, it's true!" Etcetera whined, looking at Tumble with dislike. Tumble gave a small sniffle, tears springing to his green eyes.

"He smells," Electra added, looking at Tumblebrutus. Tumble struggled to his feet before he stumbled away, crying softly.

"Guys…why do you keep doing that to him?" Plato asked, sighing, as he watched Tumble stumble away.

"He smells, Plato, it's so gross!" Etcetera said.

"He doesn't smell bad to me," Plato said, shrugging.

"He does to us," Jemima spoke up, snuggling against Pouncival. Plato frowned.

"You could be a bit nicer about it though," Plato suggested. He went quiet as the Queen-kits all glared at him. He sighed and just looked away as Pouncival and the Queen-kits began chatting animatedly once more.

Tumblebrutus stumbled into a deserted part of the yard. He collapsed against a broken stove, before sliding to the ground and sobbing.

It wasn't fair!

Why did everyone pick on him?

To the others he was too tall, too lanky, too serious, too cheeky…he just wasn't…normal to them. Tumble rubbed his eyes, sniffing.

He was only out of kitten-hood and he still didn't fit in…it wasn't fair.

Tumblebrutus began sobbing again as he realised how alone he was…no one wanted to hang out with him, the Queen-kits hated him, his mother was pressuring him to get a Queen-friend and settle down with her.

That was going to be difficult seeing how the Queen-kits hated Tumblebrutus when he was around.

He was a little older than them, just a bit younger than Plato…but they seemed to hate him while they loved Plato.

"Tumble?" Tumble lifted his head, rubbing the tears from his eyes hurriedly.

"Tumble, buddy, what's wrong?" Tumble gave a hiccup, rubbing his eyes quickly.

"N-Nothing, Munkustrap," Tumblebrutus lied.

"Stop lying to me, Tumbles…obviously there is something wrong," Munkustrap's voice said softly. "Come on now, open those eyes and look at me," Tumblebrutus reluctantly opened his eyes, looking at the silver black striped Tabby, who was staring at him gently. Munkustrap settled down to sit beside the younger Tom, placing his arm around Tumblebrutus's shoulders and pulling him close. Tumble immediately moved closer to Munkustrap, clinging onto the only cat that had been nice to him.

"Come on, buddy, tell me what's wrong?"

"T-The Queen-kits keep m-making fun of me," Tumble muttered. "Pounce and Plato keep deserting me to be with them…and I'm alone," Tumble whispered. He looked back at Munkustrap, seeing the Protector looking quite concerned.

"Why have the Queen-kits been making fun of you?" Munkustrap asked, concerned. "What have they been saying?"

"They keep saying I smell weird…and every time I try to sit with them, they all back away and cover their noses…I don't smell weird, do I?" Tumble asked, his voice weak. He gave a startle as Munkustrap's nose suddenly buried itself into the fur on Tumble's shoulder, sniffing about.

Tumble gave a laugh, Munkustrap's sniffing was tickling him.

"You smell perfectly fine to me," Munkustrap told him as he straightened up, smiling slightly. Tumble looked at Munkustrap, giving a small smile.

"Thanks, Munkus," Tumblebrutus said, giving a weak smile. Munkustrap looked at him, still looking slightly concerned.

"Tumble, who do you hang out with when the Queen-kits, Pounce and Plato give you trouble?"

"N-No one," Tumblebrutus admitted. Munkustrap sighed, standing up. Tumblebrutus looked at him. Munkustrap turned to him and offered his paws, smiling. Tumble took his paws and Munkustrap pulled him up.

"You wanted to be a Protector, didn't you?"

"Well…uh, yeah," Tumble admitted, looking up at Munkustrap, who he had always admired. Munkustrap gave a smile.

"Come on," Munkustrap said.

"Why? Where are we going?"

"You're coming on my rounds with me, then I'll see what you can do when it comes to fighting," Munkustrap said, looking at Tumble.

"F-Fighting?"

"You want to protect the yard, right?" Munkustrap asked. Tumble nodded. "Then you'll have to fight at one point to protect it," Tumble nodded, grinning. Munkustrap smiled at Tumble's enthusiasm.

"Let's go then," Munkustrap smiled. Tumble quickly walked along with Munkustrap as they headed along Munkustrap's route.

They talked as they walked along Munkustrap's path.

"Munk, why do you think I smell weird to the Queens?"

"I-I don't really know, Tumble," Munkustrap said hesitantly. Tumblebrutus looked at him, frowning.

"Oh…" Tumble said, deciding not to push the Protector for answers, in case he got angry and told Tumble to get lost. Munkustrap looked at him.

"Come on…just a little while longer, then you can show me what you've got," Munkustrap grinned. Tumble smiled back and continued to walk with Munkustrap.

An hour later, Tumble stood to the side, watching as Munkustrap talked to Admetus, passing off evening duty to him. Admetus nodded, glancing at Tumblebrutus, who looked away nervously.

"Have fun, Tumblebrutus," Tumble looked at Admetus, shocked. Admetus gave him a goofy grin before walking off. Tumblebrutus was shocked and surprised…he had never spoken to Admetus before, having always been intimidated by the older tom.

"Admetus isn't someone you need to be afraid of," Munkustrap's voice snapped Tumblebrutus out of his thoughts. He looked at Munkus, seeing him smiling at him.

"He's a sweet guy, very friendly," Munkustrap told Tumble as they walked off. "Don't ever be afraid to go up and talk to Addie," Munkustrap smiled as they walked. Munkustrap stopped as they came to a clearing. He turned to Tumblebrutus, smiling.

"Alright, Tumbles, show me what you've got," Munkustrap grinned. Tumblebrutus hesitated, looking at Munkustrap.

"What's up?"

"I-I don't know…" Tumble mumbled. Munkustrap walked up to him.

"Are you okay?" He questioned Tumble, concerned.

"Y-Yeah…I-I just don't know what to do," Tumble said. Munkustrap tilted his head but smiled.

"Alright, I'll show you a few moves," Munkustrap smiled as he watched a large grin appear on Tumblebrutus's face. Munkustrap carefully explained a few moves to Tumblebrutus, showing him how to do them.

An hour or so later, Munkustrap stepped back, looking at Tumblebrutus.

"Alright, show me what you've learnt," Munkus grinned, slipping into a defensive crouch. Tumble grinned and slipped into an attack crouch. He bounced from foot to foot before lunging at Munkustrap, claws in. Munkustrap easily knocked his attack away, grinning. Tumble gave a small growl, lunging again. They continued on for a while, with Tumble managing to get a few hits in here and there.

"Come on, Tumble, you can do better than that," Munkustrap teased, grinning. Tumble grinned, leaping up and doing a swing kick. Munkustrap stumbled back and fell down as the kick connected with his face.

"Oh, Bast, Munkus, I'm so sorry!" Tumble cried out. Munkustrap blinked and rubbed the side of his jaw. Munkustrap grinned.

"That was good," Munkustrap laughed as he got to his feet. Tumblebrutus stared at him, shocked.

"Munkustrap, I'm so sorry!" Munkustrap grinned, rubbing his jaw still. He patted Tumble's shoulder with his free paw.

"It's alright, that was pretty amazing…you've got one hell of a kick, Tumble," Munkustrap laughed. Tumble gave a weak smile, relieved that Munkustrap wasn't angry at him.

"Where did you learn that?"

"My...uh…human likes karate movies," Tumble admitted. "I watch them with him and…kinda try out the moves when no-ones around," Munkustrap smiled, wrapping his arm around the embarrassed Tom's shoulders.

"I do too," Munkustrap winked at him. Tumble looked at Munkustrap in shock.

"But I didn't think of using it," Munkustrap laughed, before wincing and rubbing his jaw.

"Wow, you pack one hell of a kick, buddy," Tumble gave another weak smile.

"Sorry,"

"Nah, it's alright," Munkustrap smiled. Munkustrap looked around the darkening sky.

"Come on, lets get you back home," Munkustrap said. Tumble nodded and they headed back towards the main clearing. Jennyanydots smiled and waved when she saw them approaching. Her brown eyes narrowed when she saw Munkustrap's jaw, which was beginning to bruise.

"What happened to your jaw?" She demanded to know, going into Gumbie Cat mode. Munkustrap gingerly touched his slightly swollen jaw. He gave a small smile.

"Your son packs a hell of a kick," Munkustrap laughed, mussing up Tumble's head fur.

"Tumble!"

"It was an accident, Jenny, it's alright," Munkustrap smiled. Jenny sighed, looking at Tumblebrutus, who was looking at Munkustrap nervously.

"The others came back an hour ago, Tumble, why weren't you with them?" Jenny scolded lightly, looking at her eldest son. Tumble gave a small incoherent murmur.

"Tumble!"

"Jenny, it's my fault, he was walking my rounds with me," Munkustrap explained, putting his paw on the young Tom's shoulder. Tumble looked up at Munkustrap. Munkustrap gave him a small smile.

"Oh, Munkustrap, I hope he didn't bother you,"

"Not at all, he's a great kid," Munkustrap smiled. Jenny looked at Tumblebrutus and gave a sigh.

"Jenny, can I have a word with you…privately?" Munkustrap asked lightly. Jenny nodded.

"Of course, dear, Tumble, go play with the others," Tumble gave a wince and sighed before trudging over to the other kittens. Munkustrap watched him go.

"What is it you wanted to talk about, dear?"

"Tumblebrutus," Munkustrap answered, watching as the young Tom stood a little off to the side as the other kittens stared at him. Victoria, Etcetera, Electra and Jemima edged away from him a little, dragging Pouncival.

"Jenny, Tumble isn't accepted by the others," Munkustrap told her. Jenny frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"The other kittens…they hate having him around, they reject him and won't talk to him,"

"Why?"

"They…they say he smells and they don't like him," Munkustrap explained, looking at the young Tom fondly.

"Oh…" Jenny murmured. Munkustrap looked at Jenny.

"Thought I'd tell you…see what you could do to help Tumble…he, he's not feeling like he belongs anywhere,"

"Thank you, Munkustrap,"

"Night, Jenny,"

"Good night, dear," Munkustrap walked by Tumblebrutus.

"Night, Tumbles," Munkustrap smiled, mussing up Tumblebrutus's head fur.

"Night, Munkus," Tumblebrutus murmured, trying to ignore the looks he was getting from the other kittens.

"Kittens, time to come in," Tumble watched as the others walked towards their own dens. Victoria, Etcetera, Jemima and Electra going back to Jellylorum's den.

"You coming, bro?" Pouncival asked. Tumble gave a small nod, though seeing as he wasn't a kitten, he didn't have to go, but he still followed Pouncival back to his den.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Well, what do we think so far?

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	2. Arguments and Attack

Tumblebrutus sat, looking out at the kittens, who were sitting away from him. He sighed and looked down at his paws.

"Still not talking to you, Tumbles?" Tumble gave a small shake of his head at the question. He heard a loud sigh and someone sat beside him.

"Mum tried talking to them…but they came up to me later, calling me a mummy's-boy and a dobber," Tumblebrutus looked at Munkustrap. Munkustrap winced.

"Sorry, Tumble…I didn't think they'd do that to you," Tumble shrugged.

"Do you want me to talk to them?" Munkustrap asked. "I'm pretty sure I'd scare them into hanging out with you," Tumblebrutus gave a small smile at that.

"Well, they are terrified of you," Tumble laughed. "But…I don't want to be near them anymore," Munkustrap sighed, wrapping his arm around the younger Tom's shoulders. Tumble leaned against Munkustrap.

"You know I'm around if you ever want to talk…you aren't alone here, Tumblebrutus," Munkustrap told him softly.

"I feel alone," Tumble murmured.

"Tumble, there are a lot of cats that will talk to you," Tumble looked at him skeptically.

"Who?"

"Me, Admetus, Coricopat, Tantomile, Alonzo…"

"Alonzo doesn't talk to me…he still thinks I'm a kitten," Tumble interrupted.

"Well, I'll tell him he's wrong," Munkustrap smiled.

"Look, Tumble, if you ever want to talk and I'm not around…go to Coricopat, Tantomile or even Tugger,"

"Tugger?"

"He's not that bad," Munkustrap smiled.

"Um, Munkus," Tumble smiled slightly, pointing. Munkustrap turned his head to see what he was pointing at and sighed as he spotted the Rum Tum Tugger with his fan club.

"Well, find him when he's not with his fan club and he's very different,"

"Oh…and don't forget Misto,"

"Misto?" Tumble questioned, skeptically. "I-I don't think he'll like me…I've always been scared of him,"

"Really, why?"

"I-I don't know…he just looks…unapproachable,"

"Well, you've got him all wrong," Munkustrap smiled. "Mistoffelees is very polite and very kind," Tumble nodded.

"Well, I've got to get on patrols…" Munkustrap said, standing up.

"Care to come along?" Munkustrap questioned, smiling. Tumble nodded and took Munkustrap's offered paw. Munkustrap pulled him off and walked off together, talking.

A few weeks later, Tumble headed back to his den, yawning. He had been practising his moves that Munkustrap had taught him…he wanted to become one of the other protectors of the yard, so he was practising. Tumblebrutus paused when he heard voices talking inside of his family's den.

"Munkustrap, I know you've been looking out for him…but he needs to make friends with those his own age," Tumble startled as he heard his mother say that.

"Jenny, the others are rejecting him…the kittens don't want to associate with him and Plato won't because of Victoria," Tumble stopped, just listening as Munkustrap argued with Jenny.

"He just needs to try harder,"

"That's not it, Skimble!" Tumble was surprised at Munkustrap's growl.

"He has tried, I've watched him try and he's been rejected by them, forced away by them," Munkustrap told them.

"Munkustrap, you're…a bit older then him…"

"And what difference does that make?" Once again Tumble startled…but this time at hearing Tugger's voice.

"Munkustrap is Tumblebrutus's role model; Munkus is the only friend he feels he has," Tumblebrutus was surprised at how…mature Tugger sounded.

"And that's why this has to stop," Skimble sighed. "Tumble needs to have more friends,"

"Skimble, you take away Munkustrap's friendship from him and that kitten is going to feel more alone then ever!" Tugger snarled.

"Tugger, why do you even care?" Jenny asked, exasperated.

"Because I care about my little brother and I care about Tumblebrutus," Tugger said. Tumble decided to go into the den then. Munkustrap was sitting down with Tugger standing beside him, paw on Munkustrap's shoulder. Jenny was sitting across from Munkus with Skimble leaning against the wall behind her.

"M-Mum, I don't want to stop hanging out with Munkus," Tumble said. Jenny sighed.

"I like having him as a friend…he's much better to talk to then the kittens," Munkustrap gave a small smile.

"I don't approve of him teaching you protector techniques,"

"Jenny, he already knows he's not to use them…even if there's a fight, he has to hide with you and only use what I've taught him when absolutely necessary," Munkustrap explained, looking at Tumble. Tumble nodded, even though he and Munkus had never discussed that before.

"Mum, please…" Tumble pleaded. Jenny sighed, looking back at Skimble. Skimble gave a small nod.

"Alright…but, Tumbles, you have to make an effort in making more friends,"

"Mum, I've tried!" Tumble cried. Tugger quickly crossed over to the young Tom, placing his paws on his shoulders. Tumble looked at him and Tugger gave a small smile.

"Jenny, he's doing his best," Tugger told Jenny. Jenny glared at him.

"I don't appreciate you telling me how to raise my son,"

"I'm just tellin' ya how it is," Tugger grinned. Jenny scowled at him. Munkustrap got to his feet, putting his paw on Tumble's shoulder.

"Ready, little brother?" Tugger asked. Munkustrap rolled his blue eyes at that but nodded.

"Goodnight, Jenny, Skimbleshanks," Munkustrap said respectfully.

"I'll see you soon, Tumbles," Munkustrap murmured to the young Tom. Tumble nodded, giving a small smile.

"Night, Munkus,"

"Night, Tumbles,"

"Night, kid," Tugger grinned, knuckling his head fur. Tumble quickly fixed his head fur.

"Night, Tugger," Tugger left with Munkustrap following him. Tumblebrutus looked back at his parents.

"I-I'm going to bed," He murmured, trying to get away.

"Tumblebrutus," Tumble paused and sighed.

Damn, so close.

He turned and looked back at his parents. Jenny and Skimble were both staring at him.

"Tumble…you need to limit your time that you spend with Munkustrap," Tumble gave a small growl.

"Mum, I'm a Tom now, I can choose who I want to be friends with," Tumble told her, standing tall. Skimble stared sternly at his son.

"He's too old for you to be friends with,"

"He's not that much older than me!" Tumble said, looking at Skimble.

"Tumble…we want you to try and be friends with the kittens,"

"Mum, I've tried!" Tumble yelled in frustration. "They just won't let me get near them!"

"Don't yell at your mother,"

"I wouldn't if you'd just listen to me!" Tumble cried. "I've tried to be their friend, I've tried to fit in, they just won't accept me!"

"Go to bed, Tumblebrutus," Skimble murmured. Tumble gave a cry in frustration and stomped off towards the part of the den that he and Pounce shared. His brother sat up sleepily and rubbed his eyes as Tumble walked in, collapsing on his own nest.

"What was the yellin' about?" Pounce asked sleepily.

"Don't worry about it," Tumblebrutus muttered, rolling over, turning his back to Pounce. There was silence before a paw gently prodded Tumble's side.

"Bro, what's wrong?"

"Leave me alone, Pounce," Tumble murmured.

"Tumbles…"

"Pouncival…please," There was an annoyed huff from Pouncival.

"No wonder they reject you," Tumble clenched his eyes shut tight as he heard his brother, his own brother, mutter that. He bit his lip and curled up tightly…trying not to show how much that had just hurt him.

Tumblebrutus slowly opened his eyes the next morning and slowly began to uncurl from the tight protective ball he had slept in, wincing as his muscles ached. He heard movement behind him and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked over at Pouncival, who got to his feet and left their sleeping part of the den, not even looking at Tumblebrutus. Tumble watched him go before lowering his head sadly.

Now Pouncival had turned on him.

Tumblebrutus lay back down and closed his eyes…just hoping to sleep the majority of his life through.

"Tumble, time to get up!" Tumblebrutus sighed as his mother's voice called. He slowly got up and walked into the other part of the den. Jellylorum and his mother were sitting together. They looked up and smiled at him as he walked into the den.

"Oh, he's growing up so quick, Jenny," Jellylorum smiled at Tumblebrutus…but she could see he wasn't in the best shape. Sure, he was healthy and fit…but there was something about his eyes…there was no light or cheerfulness in those green-blue eyes that there should have been like with all the other Jellicles in the yard.

"Slept in a little, Tumbles?" Jenny asked. Tumble just gave a small nod, looking around tiredly.

"Why don't you go outside and play with the others?" Jelly frowned at the look at Tumble gave his mother. Tumble gave a loud sigh, rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

"Go out and get some sun and fresh air," Jenny sighed. Tumble shrugged and walked out of the den.

"Is he okay, Jenny?" Jelly asked, worriedly. She was quite fond of Tumblebrutus.

"He's just going through an awkward stage," Jenny said lightly. Jelly frowned but decided not to press the subject.

Tumble wandered around the yard, sighing. He looked at Admetus and hesitated before walking over to the gray Tom.

"H-Hi, Admetus," The gray Tom turned and gave a goofy smile.

"Hey, Tumbles," Admetus said cheerfully. Tumblebrutus was somewhat shocked but gave a nervous smile.

"How are you?"

"I-I'm fine," Tumble smiled. "H-How about you?"

"I'm good…little tired," Admetus answered happily. Tumblebrutus leaned beside Admetus.

"Addie!"

"Oh…hey, I'll talk to you again soon, alright?" Admetus said as he was called away by Alonzo. Tumblebrutus sighed and walked off.

He was walking around the yard when suddenly screams erupted from the main clearing. He ran back and saw hench-cats attacking the Jellicles. Munkustrap spotted him while fighting a hench-cat.

"Tumble, run, hide!" Munkustrap yelled at him. Tumble nodded and ran. He quickly headed to an empty spot, breathing hard as he worried.

His ears pricked as he heard movement behind him. He quickly turned and saw a hench-cat lunge at him. Tumble quickly knocked him back. Tumblebrutus went to quickly run away before he stopped, looking around. His heart dropped when he saw more hench-cats slinking towards him.

He was surrounded.

Tumble quickly started knocking back the hench-cats as they lunged at him. He clawed one across the face and he fell back, howling in pain. Tumble quickly turned to catch the Tom that was coming up behind him.

Tumble was suddenly grateful to Munkustrap, for his teachings.

Macavity strolled through the yard, checking on the fighting. His ear twitched when he heard sounds of fighting coming from the east. He hummed in interest and walked towards the sounds of fighting…wondering who was fighting his hench-cats so far away from the others.

Macavity stopped at the edge of the small clearing, watching as the young Tom…

Who was it…ah, Tumblebrutus, fight his hench-cats.

Macavity watched with interest the young Tom suddenly kicked up, axe kicking his hench-cat in the head, making him crumple to the ground.

Macavity decided to intervene then as three of his hench-cats were left out of…seven. Tumblebrutus looked around to see who was coming for him now and froze as he saw the tall, lanky but strong, ginger Tom come striding up to him.

"M-Macavity," Tumble whispered, his legs trembling as fear overtook him. Macavity struck out at the young Tom, catching him across the face. Tumblebrutus stumbled back and Macavity hit him again. Tumble fell down, his back hitting the junk pile behind him. Macavity looked down at the young Tom, who had blood trickling down the side of his face, getting matted into the fur on his face.

Macavity stepped closer to the young Tom, staring at the young Tom sprawled against the junk pile. Tumblebrutus was staring up at him, scared, through half closed blue-green eyes. Macavity let the claws on one paw slip out, looking down at Tumblebrutus coldly. He slowly moved his paw, letting the sun glint on his claws. Tumble's eyes went to it.

"P-Please, d-don't," Tumble whispered. Macavity just raised his claw. He watched as Tumblebrutus's eyes rolled back in his head and then he went limp. Macavity lifted his claw, smirking. He was going to kill Tumblebrutus; it would destroy the Jellicles to find one of their young Toms murdered.

Macavity was about to bring his claw down, to end the young Tom's life, when something made his nose twitch. Macavity frowned; nose twitching as he tried to catch that scent once more…there was something about it. Macavity lowered his claw and knelt beside Tumblebrutus, grabbing Tumble's chin and moving his head so Macavity could examine Tumbles face. Macavity caught that scent again. He moved closer, sniffing at Tumblebrutus.

"Ah, boss?" Macavity held up his paw to silence them. He moved closer to Tumblebrutus.

The…intoxicating scent was Tumblebrutus's?

Macavity gave a smirk, pulling the young Tom into his arms.

"Boss?"

"He's coming with us,"

"But, boss!" Macavity just stood up, Tumblebrutus in his arms.

"He's coming with us…" Macavity said. "Because it will destroy the Jellicles,"

"Are you sure, boss?" One cat asked hesitantly. "He's a loner," Macavity had to stifle a growl at that as he looked down at the young Tom in his arms.

Why would a young Tom with a scent so alluring be rejected?

"Call the others off in five minutes and meet me back at the lair," Macavity ordered before he walked off, Tumblebrutus unconscious in his arms.

CCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Dun dun dun daaaa! Hehe...

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	3. In the Hidden Paw's lair

Macavity looked down at the young Tom in his arms as Tumblebrutus stirred slightly. In his drifting state, Tumblebrutus wrapped his arms around Macavity's neck, trying not to fall. Macavity felt the grip slacken slightly and knew Tumblebrutus was unconscious again. Macavity gave a smirk, burying his nose into the top of Tumble's head fur. He inhaled Tumblebrutus's scent.

There was just something about it; it drew Macavity to the young Tom.

Macavity walked into his lair and down the hallways. He pushed open the door to a room with his foot and walked inside, placing Tumblebrutus on the sleek wooden floor. Tumblebrutus groaned, his head rolling from side to side. Macavity stared at Tumblebrutus, tilting his head as he watched the young Tom trying to wake up. Macavity frowned as he felt his heart give a sudden ache. He rubbed his chest, frowning.

Why was he feeling like this so suddenly?

Macavity focused back on the young Tom as he suddenly groaned. Macavity looked at Tumblebrutus, watching as those blue-green eyes suddenly opened and found him. Macavity's heart gave a lurch as he looked into those eyes.

Macavity blinked hard.

What the hell was happening to him?

"M-Macavity," Tumblebrutus whispered, scared. Tumblebrutus stared at the Hidden Paw, who smirked at him. He stared into Macavity's dark red eyes and felt scared…he suddenly got the feeling he would never see home again.

"Tumblebrutus, right?" Tumble flinched at the sound of Macavity's voice. It was smooth but cold.

"It's not wise not to answer me, kitten,"

"Y-Yes…my name is Tumblebrutus," Tumble whispered. Macavity watched as his blue green eyes turned defiant.

"And I'm not a kitten!" Macavity laughed at that. Tumble recoiled but slowly sat up. He stared at Macavity, scared, his heart racing. Macavity came closer to him, crouching down beside him. Tumble looked at his paws, trying to slow down his breathing.

"So scared, Tumblebrutus," Macavity's voice purred by his ear. Tumble trembled, his heart racing. Tumble's nose gave a twitch as he smelt something sweet…it smelt like the woods he went to when he wanted to be alone.

Macavity tilted his head as he looked at Tumblebrutus. His nose twitched again as he caught Tumblebrutus's scent.

It was intoxicating…Macavity breathed in deeply. He knew what Tumblebrutus's scent was like now…it was like pine trees.

"W-What are you going to do to me?" Macavity was snapped out of his thoughts when Tumblebrutus voiced his scared question.

"Hmm, I'm not sure just yet," Macavity purred, watching as Tumblebrutus gave a shudder.

"Boss," Macavity gave a loud sigh, looking at Tumblebrutus once more before getting to his feet and stalking from the room. Tumble winced at the slammed door before burying his face into his paws.

"Munkus…help," He whispered.

Munkustrap stared around the yard, at the bits of wreckage left by the fight. He sighed heavily as he watched the hurt Jellicles cry and sob, as others tried to clean and treat their wounds.

"Munk," Munkustrap turned and looked at Alonzo. Alonzo was looking around the yard grimly.

"Is everyone accounted for?" Munkustrap asked.

"Everyone except…"

"Munkustrap!" Munkustrap turned around and looked at Jennyanydots as she quickly hurried towards him.

"Jenny, what's wrong?" Munkustrap asked, seeing how frantic she looked.

"I can't find Tumblebrutus!" She cried. Munkustrap turned to Alonzo.

"That's who is unaccounted for," Alonzo told him.

"Gather the Toms," Munkustrap ordered. Alonzo nodded and went around, finding the Toms that were unhurt enough to help with the search.

"We'll find him, Jenny…I told him to hide, he probably doesn't know it's safe enough to come back yet," Munkustrap told Jenny softly. Jenny nodded.

Tugger, Admetus, Plato, Coricopat, Mungojerrie and Alonzo appeared moments later.

"Let's go," Munkustrap said. They nodded and spread out.

A little while into the search, Admetus yelled out. The Toms quickly hurried to Admetus, with Jenny and Skimble close behind them. Admetus looked at Munkustrap sorrowfully as Munkustrap walked into the clearing.

"Blood…it's Tumblebrutus's," Admetus told Munkustrap, pointing at some blood on the ground. Munkustrap winced as he heard Jenny's cry.

"A-And, Munku," Admetus hesitated.

"What is it, Addie?"

"Whose scent is in the air?" Munkustrap sniffed and growled, his hackles rising.

"Macavity," Munkustrap growled. He winced at the sound of a wail from Jenny. Munkustrap turned and looked at Jenny. Jenny looked at him, tears pouring from her eyes.

"This is your fault," She whispered. Munkustrap startled.

"It's not his fault," Tugger growled. The others watched as Coricopat walked to Munkustrap, putting his paws on Munkustrap's shoulders as he glared at Jenny over Munkus's shoulder.

"He should have never taught Tumblebrutus how to fight!" She wailed.

"If he didn't, there's a good chance Tumble would be here…dead," Tugger snapped, standing in front of the shocked Munkustrap. Skimble sighed and led the sobbing Jenny away.

"I-I didn't…" Munkustrap stammered, shocked. Cori just squeezed Munkustrap's shoulders.

"It's not your fault," Cori told him softly as Munkustrap looked over his shoulder to look at Cori. He gave a small nod and gave Cori a thankful nuzzle. Cori gave a soft purr before stepping away from Munkustrap, allowing Tugger to talk to him.

"D-Did I do this?" Munkustrap asked, glancing at the blood on the ground.

"Munk," Tugger growled. Munkustrap just stared at the blood.

"If I hadn't taught him how to fight…would he have fought Macavity and the hench-cats?"

"Munkustrap, you have no idea what happened here…Tumble probably fought for self-defence…and, Munku, if you hadn't of taught him, he'd probably be here dead," Tugger told him firmly. Munkustrap looked at Tugger and gave a nod.

"We've gotta find him, Tugs,"

"We will, Munku," Tugger looked at Coricopat, who was the only one remaining as the others had left with Jenny. Cori looked at him and gave a small nod. Tugger walked away, glancing behind him. Cori had walked up to Munkustrap and had wrapped his arms around him, resting his head against Munkustrap's shoulder as Munkustrap stared at the blood on the ground, looking troubled.

Macavity blinked, watching as the sun rose over the town. It had been a day now since he had abducted Tumblebrutus from the Jellicles…and yet, he was still confused about why he had let the young Tom live…and why he felt so drawn to the young Tom.

He hummed and decided to go see how young Tumblebrutus was faring.

Tumble waited by the side of door, just waiting for someone to come through it. He couldn't stay here anymore…he had to get home before Macavity decided to kill him.

A hench-cat walked through and Tumble grabbed him, hitting him across the face before racing from the room, slamming the door closed behind him. He had just turned down a hallway when he collided with someone. Tumble looked up from where he had fallen onto the stone floor. He gave a whimper when he looked up at the fuming Macavity towering above him. Macavity reached down, grabbing the scruff of Tumble's neck before dragging the struggling Tom back to the cell. He tossed Tumblebrutus back into the cell with force and Tumble skidded across the sleek wooden floor.

Tumble quickly rolled over and sat up, looking at Macavity fearfully. Macavity looked at the hench-cat who Tumblebrutus had locked into the cell.

"Don't kill him…I need him alive," Macavity ordered him. Tumblebrutus made a choked noise. Macavity looked at him before stalking from the room, closing the door behind him. Macavity winced when he heard a yelp and a cry of pain. He sighed, his heart aching once more, before walking away.

He came back an hour later, when the hench-cat had come to see him to tell him the prisoner had been punished…and was still breathing. Macavity opened the door and saw Tumble curled up in the corner, sobbing softly. Macavity walked over to him, crouching beside him and grabbing his chin. He turned Tumblebrutus's head towards him and winced. Tumbles face was bruised and cut, tears streaming down his cheeks. Macavity wiped the brown patch on Tumble's face, wiping away the tears.

"Don't try something stupid like that again," Macavity growled. "Or I will change my mind about keeping you alive," Tumble gave a nod, giving a rough sob. Tumble startled when Macavity pulled him closer, giving a small tsk as he looked over Tumblebrutus's wounds. Tumble startled once again as Macavity's rough tongue hit a wound on his shoulder. He jerked away but Macavity gripped him tightly, pulling him back.

"Don't do that again," Macavity growled, but his heart was thumping in his chest as Tumble was pulled close to him.

"W-What are you doing?" Tumble asked, his voice weak.

"Cleaning your wounds,"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want them to get infected and have you die before I'm done with you," Macavity explained, pausing briefly in the cleaning on Tumblebrutus's wounds.

Also, another reason was to get close to the young Tom…that scent was unbelievable!

Tumble just sat and let Macavity clean his wounds, not wanting to anger the Tom who was holding his life in his claws. Macavity turned the young Tom around quickly, startling him before Macavity started cleaning the wounds on Tumble's front. Macavity finished and moved back a little, looking at Tumblebrutus, who was staring at his paws. Tumble's heart was beating fast in his chest…bast, he was terrified.

"Hungry, Tumblebrutus?" Tumble startled as Macavity questioned him softly.

"No," Tumble lied, not wanting to seem weak. Macavity smirked as Tumblebrutus stomach gave a loud rumble. Macavity chuckled softly as Tumblebrutus blushed furiously.

"Seems your stomach thinks otherwise," Macavity said, his voice smooth. He called out to a hench-cat as Tumble growled at himself angrily, angry that he showed weakness. He startled as something was waved in front of his face. Tumblebrutus blinked and focused on the rat being waved in front of his face.

"Eat," Macavity said, pushing the rat into Tumblebrutus's paws. Tumble looked at the rat before looking at Macavity. Macavity was staring at him, his dark red eyes looking confused as he stared at Tumblebrutus. Tumble exhaled before he slowly ate the rat, grateful for the food. Macavity gave a small smile as he watched Tumblebrutus eat before catching himself.

Why was he smiling?

Macavity leaned back and watched Tumblebrutus carefully. Tumble finished the rat and looked at Macavity, staring into the dark red eyes.

They looked different…not so empty anymore.  
>Macavity tilted his head as the blue-green eyes suddenly met his dark red eyes. Tumble's blue-green eyes were deep…Macavity felt himself getting slightly lost in the innocence of them. He blinked hard and looked back at Tumblebrutus, who was staring at him still, looking confused. Macavity focused back on Tumblebrutus, but let his thoughts drift.<p>

"Tell me, Tumblebrutus," The young Tom looked at him. "Why are you a loner?" Macavity frowned when he watched Tumblebrutus look away, clasping his paws in his lap.

"Tumblebrutus?"

"Because they don't like me," Tumblebrutus murmured finally.

"Why not?"

"I don't know," Tumble whispered. Macavity sat up, looking intently at Tumblebrutus.

"What do they say?"

"That I smell," Tumble admitted. "And they don't want to be around me," Tumblebrutus was surprised at the sound of a low growl. He looked around and saw Macavity looking murderous. Tumble shrunk back slightly in fear.

Macavity was furious.

How dare they say his Tumblebrutus smelt bad?

…Wait…_his_ Tumblebrutus?

Macavity was shocked that he had even thought that…he looked at Tumblebrutus who was shrinking back slightly, looking fearful. Macavity blinked and realised that he probably looked mad as hell, he sighed and relaxed, watching as Tumble did the same. Macavity got to his feet, looking at Tumblebrutus once more, confused, before he left the room.

Tumblebrutus watched as Macavity left the room and gave a shiver as he suddenly felt very much alone.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Hmm...I wonder what's going on? Hehehe...

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	4. Effect of a scent

Tugger eyed off his brother worriedly as Munkustrap walked across the clearing, looking defeated.

"Jenny is still blaming him," Tugger startled at the soft voice by his ear.

"Bast, Cori!" Tugger yelped, paw on his heaving chest. The male Mystic gave a small smile. Tugger calmed down and sat back down as Cori settled down next to him.

"What do you mean Jenny is still blaming Munks?" Tugger asked, concerned. Cori sighed.

"She keeps harping on about that its Munkustrap's fault, that if Munkus never taught him to fight, Tumble would have hidden…oh, and the new one…Munkustrap is meant to be the Protector and Guardian of the Kittens…yet, he fails to protect Tumblebrutus," Coricopat said bitterly. Tugger gave a low growl.

"Bloody old…stupid, pathetic…" Cori looked at Tugger as Tugger muttered darkly under his breath. He looked at Tugger closely. He knew Tugger wasn't always so arrogant all the time…when it came to Munkustrap he was mature; he was extremely protective of his little brother.

"When we get Tumbles back, it'll be better," Cori murmured. Tugger nodded and sighed, getting to his feet as he spotted his fan-club.

"Getting prepared for them attacking you in their…excited-ness?"

"Yes," Tugger muttered.

"Have fun," Tugger turned back and looked at Cori.

"Cori,"

"Yeah?"

"Take care of Munkus,"

"Of course," Cori murmured. Tugger gave a nod before he swaggered over to the kittens, his normal arrogance and swagger back. Cori looked over to Munkustrap's den before getting up and walking over to it.

Macavity leaned against the stone wall, watching the young Tom sleep soundly.

He had been standing in this room for an hour, watching Tumblebrutus sleep.

Why couldn't he stay away?

Macavity gave a small smile as he watched the young Tom turn and murmur in his sleep.

Macavity was at a loss…he had no idea why he was so drawn to the young Tom. Sure, Tumblebrutus had some sweet innocence to him, along with that alluring scent of his and he was sort of cute…

Macavity shook his head frantically, trying to get that thought out of his head.

"What are you doing?" Macavity stopped shaking his head and looked up, seeing Tumblebrutus staring at him through half-closed blue-green eyes. Macavity tilted his head, examining the young Tom. Tumble was lying on his side, his head resting on his arms. Macavity gave a small smile before he wiped all expression from his face. Tumblebrutus slowly sat up, yawning largely.

"So, Jellicle," Tumblebrutus winced at the harshness in Macavity's voice. Macavity watched as Tumblebrutus began to tremble.

"What are your thoughts, Jellicle?" Macavity hissed, walking around the young Tom. His ears twitched when he heard Tumblebrutus give a murmur. Macavity grabbed the fur between Tumble's ears, making the young Tom yowl in pain as he forced Tumble's head back.

"What?"

"I want to go home!" Tumble sobbed. Macavity examined Tumblebrutus's face with interest.

"You're never leaving here, Tumblebrutus," Macavity hissed, throwing the young Tom forward. Tumble hit the floor hard and coughed as he was winded. Macavity turned his head away; disgusted with himself for hurting Tumblebrutus…he didn't want to do it.

What was happening to him?

Macavity stalked from the room, slamming the door behind him as Tumblebrutus began crying loudly, curling tightly into a ball. Macavity leaned against the closed door, hearing Tumblebrutus's muffled cries on the other side. He slid down the door, sitting on the stone floor. Macavity pressed his paws against his face.

"What's happening to me?" Macavity whispered as it felt like his heart was breaking when he heard the young Tom's cries.

Macavity walked back to Tumblebrutus's room the next day. He leaned against the wall outside of Tumble's cell, tuning into Tumblebrutus's thoughts.

Tumblebrutus was thinking he'd never get out of there alive…that Macavity would kill him. Macavity sighed sadly and tuned back into Tumblebrutus's thoughts.

Thoughts that he'd never see his brother again and be able to make things up to him, seeing as they hadn't spoken since that night Munkus and Tugger had been over…thoughts of his home, of his parents, of Munkustrap and Tugger, thoughts of things that he hadn't done and would never be able to do…he'd never open the Jellicle ball, never have his first kiss, never have a mate…

Macavity's eyes snapped open at that and he looked at the door.

Tumblebrutus hadn't had his first kiss…and he was almost ready to do the coming of age ball.

Macavity walked into the room, startling the young Tom. Tumble stared at him, his eyes wide. Macavity sat beside him, staring at the young Tom curiously. Tumblebrutus stared into the dark red eyes, his heart beating hard and fast…but was it fear?

"I'm curious, Tumblebrutus," Macavity drawled.

"A-About what?" Tumble stammered.

"Why you haven't had your first kiss?" Macavity gave a small smirk as he watched Tumblebrutus's cheeks flush red.

"I-I…how do you know?"

"I was interested…and read your thoughts," Macavity admitted. Tumble stared at him, shocked.

"So, tell me, Tumblebrutus, why haven't you had your first kiss?" Tumble was blushing furiously. Macavity smiled at the blush.

"Because none of the Queens like me," Tumble whispered, looking away. Macavity was shocked to see tears fall down Tumble's cheeks.

"No one likes me…no one has even tried to come for me yet!" Tumble sobbed. Macavity drew the sobbing Tom into his arms, cradling him as the young Tom cried. He had no idea why he had pulled the young Tom close…but he liked it. Macavity gently rubbed Tumblebrutus's back, nuzzling at his neck. Tumblebrutus slowly looked up at Macavity, tears still falling from his blue-green eyes. Macavity examined him for a moment, considering. He shrugged and gave a small smile.

What the hell?

Macavity tilted his head down, meeting Tumblebrutus's lips and kissing him softly. Tumblebrutus was shocked…but he didn't pull away, he didn't want to.

Macavity broke the kiss first, pulling back and looking at Tumblebrutus. Tumble moved back, staring at Macavity in shock.

"W-Why d-d-did you do that?" Tumble breathed. Macavity just blinked.

"Wait, did you just do that so when you kill me, I don't die without having my first kiss?" Tumble asked, panicked.

"No." Macavity said simply. Tumblebrutus stared at him, confused.

"T-Then why?" Macavity sighed, reaching forward and drawing his paws down Tumblebrutus's sides. Tumble purred softly at the contact…unsure why he was purring…or liking this contact so much. Macavity gripped Tumblebrutus's hips and pulled him close, smiling smugly at Tumblebrutus's hitched breath.

"I did it…because I like you…I'm drawn to you, and I don't know why," Macavity told him.

"Why?"

"It was your scent that started it," Macavity murmured. Tumble was shocked.

"B-But…everyone says that…"

"That's not true, your scent is intoxicating," Macavity breathed, burying his nose into Tumblebrutus's neck, inhaling the pine scent.

"It's why I couldn't kill you at the yard…your scent stopped me," Macavity said as he drew his nose out of Tumble's neck. Tumble stared at him, his heart beating hard and fast still…but now he knew for sure it was no longer fear as he stared into Macavity's warm dark red eyes.

"Y-You like me?" Tumble whispered, shocked. Macavity gave a nod. Tumble was shocked still. Macavity watched him closely, waiting for him to say something.

"T-There was something about your scent too," Tumble told him. "It made me feel safe."

"Really?" Macavity asked smoothly. Tumblebrutus nodded.

"Your scent reminds me of the woods I go to when I need to be alone, to think," Tumblebrutus told him. "It's where I can be without anyone judging me," Macavity pulled Tumblebrutus, holding him to his chest. Tumble purred deeply, nuzzling at Macavity. Macavity leaned down, nuzzling Tumblebrutus again.

"I-I don't believe it," Tumble murmured.

"Believe what?"

"That you…of all cats, like me," Tumble smiled. Macavity gave a deep chuckle.

"It's strange, Brutus, I'll admit that," Macavity told him. Tumble looked up at him, blue-green eyes lit up.

"What?" Macavity asked.

"Brutus?" Macavity gave a small smirk.

"Well…everyone else calls you '_Tumbles_',"

"I like Brutus," Tumblebrutus smiled, leaning back against Macavity.

He couldn't believe this had happened so fast…or with Macavity.

"You know…I hated myself when I hurt you," Macavity told him. "And I'm sorry for that," Tumblebrutus looked up at him. Macavity was looking towards the door.

"I had no idea what these feelings were…but they were making me look weak," Macavity sighed. "I thought I had to hurt you…but the more I did, the more it hurt me," Tumblebrutus hesitantly reached up, putting his paw on Macavity's cheek. Macavity closed his eyes and leaned against Tumble's paw. Tumblebrutus sat up and stared at Macavity. Macavity slowly opened his dark red eyes, looking at Tumblebrutus. Macavity pulled Tumble back into his arms, kissing him once more, smiling against Tumblebrutus's lips. Tumble's paws entwined through Macavity's wild head fur. They broke apart, Macavity purring deeply as he rested his head against Tumblebrutus's. Tumble stared at him, shocked.

This was happening…so quickly…but he loved it.

Macavity's paw drifted down Tumble's back, making Tumble purr loudly. Macavity gently laid him down. Tumble looked up at Macavity nervously.

"Are you okay, Brutus?"

"I-I'm nervous," Tumble whispered. Macavity smiled, gently rubbing his cheek reassuringly.

"It'll be alright,"

"Okay," Tumble murmured, smiling at Macavity.

He couldn't believe how quickly this was happening…but he felt so connected to Macavity, he didn't mind at all.

"If I'm hurting you, tell me to stop," Macavity whispered. Tumble nodded and Macavity leant down to kiss him once more.

Tumble clutched onto Macavity's chest fur as Macavity moved slightly.

"Hey, hey, it's alright," Macavity cooed. "Give it a second," Tumble relaxed and nodded. Macavity murmured in Tumble's ear, reassuring him and whispering sweet words into his ears.

After, Macavity collapsed beside Tumble, exhausted. Tumble breathed heavily, but his eyes were alight as he looked at Macavity.

"I…I…wow," Tumble panted. Macavity smiled at Tumble, drawing the young Tom into his arms. Tumble was purring softly.

"Let's get you out of this room." Macavity yawned moments later. He sat up and pulled Tumblebrutus into his arms. Tumble tiredly wrapped his arms around Macavity's neck as Macavity carried him bridal style from the room. All the hench-cats watched, wide eyed, as Macavity walked past them, carrying Tumblebrutus. Macavity pushed the door to his room open and set down Tumblebrutus on the mattress. Tumble smiled at him sleepily. Macavity lay down beside him, pulling Tumble into his arms. Tumble purred softly, nuzzling Macavity and inhaling his unique scent. Macavity stroked Tumble's cheek, smiling as he caught scent of Tumble's pine scent.

"Love you, Brutus," Macavity murmured sleepily, his eyes closing.

"Love you too, Macavity," Tumble whispered, smiling, before he let himself fall asleep in Macavity's arms.

Munkustrap sighed as he rubbed his eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, Tugger," Munkustrap murmured, looking around the empty yard. A paw gently rested on his shoulder. Munkustrap looked up at Tugger, who was smiling at him.

"What is it?"

"We've found Macavity's hide out," Tugger said. Munkustrap leapt to his feet. Tugger smiled at the fire in Munkustrap's eyes.

"Gather the others…we're getting Tumblebrutus back," Munkustrap ordered.

"On it, Fearless," Tugger winked. Munkustrap gave a small laugh at that nickname…Tugger had picked it up when they were kittens, when they were watching a human T.V show about Ninja Turtles. Munkustrap watched as Tugger ran off to get the others. Munkustrap breathed out.

It was time to get Tumblebrutus back…five days was long enough for the young Tom.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

I know...they moved quickly...but hey, there scents were driving them insane...and you'll find out the reason in...2 chapters :)

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	5. What's happening to me?

Tumblebrutus gave a sleepy smile as Macavity moved beside him, sitting up.

"Hey, Mac…oh, who is this?" Tumble rolled over, sitting up to look tiredly at the door.

"Hello, Griddlebone," Macavity yawned, rubbing his eyes as the white Persian Queen walked towards the mattress.

"And this is Tumblebrutus," Macavity introduced. "Brutus, this is Griddlebone,"

"Oooh, so this is Tumblebrutus," Griddlebone smiled, looking at the young Tom, who stared at her. Griddlebone examined Tumblebrutus closely. He was tall, and gangly, but looked strong and acrobatic. There was a dark brown patch over his right eye and over his nose and there were dark brown markings down his sides. Griddlebone focused on his eyes, they were blue-green…but they were full of light and innocence.

"Hmm," Griddlebone hummed.

"What?" Macavity snapped.

"I like him…" Griddlebone smiled. "Is he one you're going to keep?" Tumblebrutus looked at Macavity curiously.

"Yes, Griddlebone…I plan to stay with this one," Macavity smiled at Tumblebrutus. Tumblebrutus purred, the purr rumbling through his chest. Griddlebone gave a giggle as Macavity pulled Tumblebrutus into his arms, holding him close.

"Naw, you two are so cute!"

"Griddle…you're drooling," Macavity teased, grinning at Griddlebone. Griddlebone rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Alright…I'll leave you two _alone_," She winked before swaying from the room.

"Um…"

"That's normal Griddlebone behaviour," Macavity murmured to Tumble, running his paw down Tumble's back. "Well…actually, she's in a happier mood," Macavity laughed softly. Tumble smiled, nodding against Macavity's shoulder. Macavity nuzzled at Tumble's neck, inhaling his scent and shivering. He ran his paws down Tumble's body, gently tugging and brushing at the soft fur. He pulled Tumblebrutus close, gently nuzzling his cheek.

Tumble purred as Macavity's paws drifted across his body, gently rubbing and brushing against him.

Later, Macavity sat by Tumble's side, watching him sleep on the mattress. Macavity gave a small smile as he looked at the content and peaceful look on Tumblebrutus's face, his paws curled up near his face. Macavity looked at the young Tom closely, memorising every stripe, every flicker of colour, every patch of brown, every rise and fall of Tumble's sides as he breathed deeply.

Tumblebrutus was beautiful in his own way…Macavity tilted his head as he examined Tumblebrutus's build. He was tall and gangly, yet there was some strength in him. There were developing muscles in his arms and legs…he looked acrobatic. Macavity lay down beside him, pulling him over so Tumble was partly lying on Macavity's chest. Tumble looked at him sleepily as Macavity ran his paw through Tumblebrutus's head fur.

"I'm curious, Brutus,"

"About what?" Tumblebrutus yawned.

"Why you were thinking about Munkustrap and Tugger," Macavity answered, looking at him.

"Tugger and Munkustrap…they're the only ones who stood up for me, who befriended me," Tumblebrutus murmured, idly brushing out some fur on Macavity's chest.

"What do you mean?"

"Munkustrap was the only one who was there for me when the others deserted me, he took me under his wing and took me on his patrols, teaching me how to fight,"

"And Tugger?"

"My mum and dad didn't like it that I was spending time with Munkustrap, they said he was too old,"

"It's not like you were dating or anything," Macavity muttered annoyed. Tumble gave a nod in agreement.

"But they still didn't like it and tried to tell Munkustrap to put a stop to our friendship…Tugger stood up for it, saying that if they took away mine and Munkus's friendship, then I'd be more alone then ever, that I'd be miserable,"

"Huh…looks like my brothers still have some brains and decency left in them," Macavity murmured. He was surprised when Tumble looked at him suddenly, shocked.

"Brothers?"

"Y-You didn't know?" Macavity asked softly. Tumblebrutus shook his head.

"M-Munkus and Tugger a-a-are…"

"My younger brothers, yes," Macavity answered, giving a small smile. Macavity stroked the back of Tumble's head until the young Tom fell asleep against him.

"Boss!" Macavity glared at the hench-cat that cried out. The hench-cat beckoned Macavity frantically. Griddlebone appeared, pushing the hench-cat out of the way and beckoning Macavity to her. Macavity got up carefully, trying not to wake his new love before he headed over to Griddlebone.

"What is it?" Macavity hissed, glaring at them both.

"The Jellicles are coming for him, Mac," Griddlebone said softly. Macavity looked back at Tumblebrutus, his heart skipping a beat in his chest.

"They're almost here, boss," The hench-cat whispered.

"Mac, what are you going to do?"

"I'll…just go hold them off," Macavity murmured, looking at Tumblebrutus, who had stirred and was slowly sitting up, rubbing his eyes. Griddlebone and the hench-cat quickly disappeared. Macavity looked at Tumblebrutus for a moment longer, thinking deeply, before he strode over to Tumble, taking his paw and pulling him up from the mattress and dragging him towards the door.

"M-Macavity, what are you doing?" Tumble breathed as Macavity pulled him quickly through the hallways and back towards his cell.

"Macavity, what's going on?" Tumble cried out as Macavity opened the door to the cell that Tumblebrutus had been in. Macavity pulled Tumblebrutus close, holding him close to him.

"Macavity…?" Tumble whispered, his tone pleading.

"Y-You'll understand soon," Macavity whispered, kissing Tumble strongly. He broke the kiss and rested his head against Tumblebrutus's, inhaling his scent.

"I-I don't…"

"You'll see soon," Macavity whispered, giving Tumble one last fleeting kiss before turning and walking towards the door.

"Macavity, please!"

"Brutus, I'm doing this because I care for you," Macavity told him, his voice weak, before he left the room, closing the door behind him. Tumble stared at the door, shocked.

What was happening?

"Macavity?" Griddlebone asked softly as she walked up to him. "What did you do to him?"

"I put him in the cells…that way when the Jellicles come and get him, they won't find him in my room, waiting for me and they will not shun him for being in love with me," Macavity murmured, staring out the window and watching as the Jellicles stormed his lair. Griddlebone rested her paw on his shoulder briefly before she took it away, looking towards the door.

"Shall we meet those worthless Jellicles then?" Griddlebone asked lightly. Macavity nodded and they both left the room.

Tumblebrutus wandered around his cell, trying to think of reasons why Macavity would have put him back in there. He turned when the door burst open and his blue-green eyes widened.

"Alonzo?" The black and white splotched Tom ran forward, scooping Tumble into his arms and running out of the cell.

"W-What…?"

"You're safe now, Tumbles, you're safe," Alonzo panted as he ran through the hallways. Tumble looked over Alonzo's shoulder as they ran through a large room, where most of the fighting was taking place. He spotted Macavity fighting Munkustrap. Macavity's dark red eyes fell on him and looked sad. It was then Tumble understood.

Macavity had put him back in the cell, so the Jellicles would never know what had happened between them…never know that they loved each other.

"Love you," Tumble mouthed. Macavity gave a small smile and nod.

'_Love you too, Brutus…always,'_ Tumble smiled at the voice in his head. He sighed though when Alonzo ran out of the building…and he could no longer see Macavity.

Macavity stepped back when he saw Tumble had been carried from the building.

"Get out," Macavity growled, glaring at the ground.

"What?"

"GET OUT!" Macavity yelled. "Hench-cats stand down!" The Jellicles and his hench-cats all stared at him in shock.

"Jellicles…leave, now," Munkustrap ordered, staring at Macavity, mystified. The Jellicles quickly backed away, leaving the building as the hench-cats hissed and glared at them. Macavity looked at Munkustrap, who remained.

"What are you still doing here?" Macavity spat. Munkustrap stared at him.

"I don't get you, Macavity,"

"And you're risking your life staying here to tell me that?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You looked sad…"

"OUT!" Macavity interrupted Munkustrap. Munkustrap stared at him for a moment longer before darting from the warehouse. Macavity groaned and collapsed to his knees on the floor. He ignored the mutterings of his hench-cats.

"Out, all of you, out!" He heard Griddlebone snap. She knelt beside him, putting her paw on his back.

"Mac, what's wrong?" Macavity remained quiet.

"They're all gone…it's just me and you, Mac,"

"He's gone," Macavity murmured. "And it's hurting already," Griddlebone sighed at the pain in Macavity's dark red eyes as he turned to look at her.

"Griddlebone…what is this?" He asked before burying his face against her shoulder.

"Love, Mac…its called love," She murmured, rubbing the back of his head soothingly.

Tumble stared around the yard as they arrived back. Alonzo gently set him to his feet as Tumble looked around wearily.

Something just didn't feel right. He didn't feel…home.

"Welcome home, Tumbles," Tumblebrutus looked at Munkustrap, who was supporting some scratches and bruises from the fight.

"T-Thanks," Tumblebrutus whispered, looking around the yard, unsure. He flinched at a paw on his shoulder. Munkustrap looked at him worriedly.

"Let's get you to your mum," Munkustrap said before leading him off. Tumble was hugged tightly as soon as he stepped into his family's den.

"Hi, Mum," Tumblebrutus murmured as Jenny held him tightly, sobbing against his shoulder.

"Oh, my boy, I was so worried!" Jenny cried. "I thought I would never see you again!" Tumble slowly wrapped his arms around his mum, hugging her. Jenny came to her senses and quickly pulled Tumble further inside, pushing him down onto a cushion so she could examine him for any injuries. Tumblebrutus looked around the den and the other Jellicles as Jenny examined his yellowing bruises and scabbing wounds. Tumblebrutus looked at Munkustrap and Tugger and stared at them.

He couldn't believe that Macavity was their older brother.

"Y-You'll be okay," Jenny sighed, relieved. Tumble gave a nod.

He didn't agree with her about that.

Tumblebrutus sat on the tyre a few days later, feeling…empty.

"Tumbles?" Tumblebrutus just twitched in his ears to show he was listening.

"Are you okay?"

"Don't know," Tumble murmured. Tugger looked at Tumblebrutus worriedly.

"Kid, what's wrong?"

"I don't know," Tumblebrutus sighed, looking up to the sky, watching the clouds. Tugger stared at the young Tom, worried at his offish behaviour.

"You know if you ever want to talk, that I'm here and so is Munkustrap,"

"Yeah…thanks," Tumble said, finally looking at Tugger. Tugger nodded and wandered off to entertain his fan club. Tumblebrutus just sighed and went back to watching the clouds.

"There's something different about your boy, Jenny," Jellylorum said as they watched Tumblebrutus lie back on the tyre, staring up at the clouds. Jenny looked at Tumblebrutus and frowned.

"I know…but I don't know what," Jenny sighed.

"What has he said about him being kidnapped?"

"He hasn't really said much," Jenny answered, frowning. "He's been really quiet about it."

"Maybe he's still terrified about what happened to him?" Jelly suggested. Jenny sighed.

"Maybe…but…maybe," Jenny sighed.

Macavity rubbed his eyes tiredly and leaned against the stone wall.

Four days his Brutus had been gone…but it felt like it had been forever.

"Mac…" Griddlebone murmured.

"What's happening to me?" Macavity asked weakly. Griddlebone frowned, walking over to him and taking his paws in her own.

"Mac, look at me," Macavity lifted his head tiredly. Griddlebone was shocked at the pain in Macavity's dark red eyes.

"A-Are you in pain?" Griddlebone asked. Macavity gave a tired nod.

"Since when?"

"A day after Brutus was taken…it started then," Macavity murmured. He looked at Griddlebone.

"Griddle, what's happening?" Macavity asked, his voice almost pleading.

"I don't know, Mac…but…I might have some idea, I need to check it out," Macavity gave a small nod. He allowed Griddlebone to lead him back to his room before the worried white Persian Queen quickly hurried from the building, hoping she was wrong.

Tumblebrutus rubbed at his chest as a low ache ran through his chest…mostly around his heart. Tumble was still confused about why he and Macavity were suddenly attracted to one another.

He decided to talk to the one he trusted.

Tumblebrutus slowly walked into Munkustrap's den.

"Um, Munkus?" The silver Tabby turned around, looking at Tumblebrutus, surprised.

"Tumbles, what brings you here?"

"I-I wanted to talk to you about something," Munkustrap nodded.

"Of course…come sit down," Munkustrap smiled, leading him into a more private part of his large den, which was a large overturned cupboard with a hole leading into a drawer part of it.

Tumblebrutus sat down on a blue cushion and looked at Munkustrap, who sat opposite him.

"So, what's up?"

"I-I wanted to ask y-your opinion…well, not really opinion, I'm not sure," Tumble stammered, unsure of what exactly he was asking.

"Okay…just tell me and I'll see what it is," Munkustrap told him softly.

"W-Well, you know how the Queen-kits make fun of me and tell me I smell,"

"Yes,"

"Um, well…s-someone I met, they don't think I smell, they think my scent is intoxicating…" Tumble stammered, blushing furiously. Munkustrap gave a small smile.

"Anyway, um…I found out that his, theirs," Tumble quickly corrected himself. "That their scent is nice as well…and…and well, even though we only just met each other…we were attracted to each other…and I haven't seen them for…a while and it's starting to hurt, Munkus," Munkustrap frowned and sighed, looking towards the den exit which was behind Tumblebrutus.

"I don't get what's happening!" Tumble cried, confused.

"I think I know what it is," Munkustrap murmured.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Hmm...I wonder what it is :P

Sorry I haven't updated in...two days, but I've been distracted and I had a job interview today which I thought went well, so wish me luck that I get it :)

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	6. Scents, mates and alone

"What is it?" Tumblebrutus asked, shocked, that Munkustrap might be able to help him.

"Have you ever heard of the theory of soul-mates?" Munkustrap asked him. Tumblebrutus shook his head.

"I don't know how to put it," Munkustrap laughed softly. "Well, the theory of soul-mates is that there is one person/cat out there for you," Munkustrap started.

"The scent of them is apparently what shows us to our true soul mate," Munkustrap tried to explain. "To others your scent would be ordinary, but to your soul-mate, it's the most intoxicating and wonderful scent there is," Tumble gave a small smile.

"The soul-mate is there for life, they will never be attracted to another because they are totally infatuated with their soul-mate,"

"But, there's…there's a down-side to having a soul-mate," Munkustrap sighed. Tumble frowned.

"The more time you spend away from them, the more it will hurt…and it will eventually kill you,"

"No!" Tumble cried weakly. Munkustrap looked at him softly. Tumble quickly regained his composure, looking at Munkustrap.

"Munkus…i-is this theory true though?" Tumble asked, praying it wasn't so the death part he didn't have to worry about. Munkustrap gave a nod.

"H-How do you know?" Tumble asked weakly.

"Because what happened to you, well, it is how I met my soul-mate," Munkustrap smiled at him.

"D-Demeter,"

"Ah…no," Munkustrap frowned. "I was with her…but then the soul-mate thing hit me and I had to break up with her," Tumblebrutus frowned.

He hadn't seen Munkus with another Queen though.

"Who is it?" Munkustrap smiled at him, but his blue eyes were focused to the den exit.

"Me," Tumblebrutus turned and saw Coricopat leaning against the doorway, smiling. Tumble's eyes widened in disbelief. Cori smiled as he walked in further, settling in beside Munkustrap. Tumble stared at them, shocked, as they nuzzled at each other lovingly.

"B-But…wait, why did you only realise you were soul-mates now if you've known each other since you were kittens?" Tumble asked, confused. Munkustrap looked at Cori.

"It didn't affect us until we were older," Munkustrap answered, looking back at Tumblebrutus.

"One day I was just walking past Cori and caught his scent…and found I couldn't let him go," Munkustrap smiled. Cori laughed softly.

"Munk,"

"Mm?" Munkustrap asked, nuzzling at Cori's neck softly.

"Stop," Cori growled, swatting at Munkustrap's nose. "Tumble's is trying to have a conversation with you," Munkustrap rubbed his nose and looked back at Tumble.

"Yes?"

"W-With the scent thing,"

"Yeah?"

"You said that the scent smells ordinary to other cats…so why do I smell weird to the Queen-kits?" Munkustrap hummed.

"I'm not sure..." Munkustrap answered softly. Tumble sighed. Cori tilted his head, looking at Tumblebrutus curiously.

"You are hurting, aren't you?" Cori asked him softly. Tumble slowly lifted his paw, placing it on his chest, over his heart.

"Yes," Tumble whispered. Cori looked at him sympathetically.

"Tumble…who is your soul-mate…if you don't mind me asking?" Cori asked curiously.

"I-It's not important," Tumble mumbled. Munkustrap looked at Cori curiously. Cori moved his head slightly.

"Tell you later," He whispered in Munkustrap's ear. Munkus nodded.

"I-I should go,"

"Tumble," Munkustrap said as Tumble got to his feet. Munkustrap looked at Cori, unsure. Cori smiled, gently stroking Munkustrap's cheek.

"Though we don't really care what the others think about Munkus and I being together…at the moment, we don't really want anyone to know…just so we can spend some time together before we're scrutinized by everyone," Tumble nodded.

"I won't tell anyone…but…can you not tell anyone what we spoke about?"

"What is said in this den, remains in this den," Munkustrap smiled.

"Thanks," Tumble smiled weakly before he left the den.

"What were you going to say, Cori?" Munkustrap asked softly.

"He's worried,"

"I know that,"

"No, Munk…I think with who his soul-mate is," Cori told him gently. "He won't tell us…he's afraid to tell us,"

"Why?"

"Because it's someone he shouldn't be with…well, that he's afraid that we'll turn against him for who he is with," Munkustrap looked at Cori curiously.

"What?" Cori asked, looking at him.

"How did you get all that?"

"Mystic, Munkus," Cori sighed. Munkustrap gave a small chuckle, nuzzling Cori's shoulder, kissing his shoulder gently.

"Oh…yeah," Munkustrap murmured as he kissed Cori's collar bone. Cori purred, resting his head against Munkustrap's as Munkustrap continued to kiss his shoulder and collarbone.

Griddlebone trudged back to the lair, her heart heavy.

It was what she had feared.

Macavity had found his soul-mate and now that Brutus was taken away from him, he was slowly beginning to die. Griddlebone's eyes hardened.

She would get those two back together, it was what needed to happen…to keep her friend alive.

She walked into Macavity's room, finding the ginger Tom sprawled out on his back on the mattress, his chest rising and falling shakily.

"Mac?" Macavity's dark red eyes opened and looked at her.

"Griddle," He murmured, sitting up. Griddlebone sat beside him on the mattress, crossing her legs.

"W-What did you find?" Griddlebone sighed at his question.

"You've heard the theory of soul-mates, haven't you, Mac?" Macavity gave a small nod, his dark red eyes widening.

"You and Brutus are soul mates…but this separation is killing you both,"

"No…"

"Yes, Mac…and unless you two can get together soon and just spend time in each others presence, you will both die." Griddlebone lowered her head at the sound of Macavity's quiet broken cry.

She hated seeing him like this…it was the first time she had seen him like this…but she couldn't see him like this, it just wasn't her old friend.

"I'll make sure you two will be united again, Mac…I promise," Griddlebone sighed as Macavity leaned forward, resting his head against her shoulder. Griddlebone wrapped her arms around him, holding him close.

"I need him, Grids,"

"I know, darling," Griddlebone murmured.

She hated seeing Macavity like this, she loved Macavity like he was her younger brother…she couldn't bear to see him like that.

Tumble lay on the tyre, staring out blankly over the yard.

There had to be a way to stop this ache…to stop this pain.

"Hey, Tumbles," Tumble slowly lifted his head, looking at Electra.

"Um, hi," Tumble said, sitting up and looking at the Queen-kit, who was trying to smile, but had her nose wrinkled. Electra sat beside him, smiling widely at him…but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Is there something you were after, Electra?" Tumblebrutus asked quietly. Electra giggled as she got closer to him. Tumble edged away slightly.

"Oh, you're so cute!" Electra giggled. Tumble held back a shudder at that.

"And so brave!" Tumble looked at Electra, his green-blue eyes questioning. Electra smiled sickly sweet at him.

Tumble felt sick.

She moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"You are so brave…you fought against Macavity,"

"Who said that?" Tumble asked, trying not to hiss. Electra just smiled at him. She stroked his chest and Tumble turned his head away.

"You are so brave,"

"Really?" Tumble questioned coolly.

"Yes…if you weren't…Macavity would have killed you," Tumble pushed the Queen-kit away from him. She looked at him in shock.

"Stay the hell away from me!" Tumble snarled at her. She glared at him.

"Geez, all I was trying to do was be nice to you," Tumble scoffed at her.

"You were trying to flirt with me…only because I'm alive!"

"Guess I was wrong about you being interesting…you're still a freak!" Electra snarled at him. Tumble turned and walked away, tail bristling.

Coricopat tilted his head, watching Tumble as he stalked away angrily…usually that type of attack would have depressed Tumble, but now he was just angry…but it wasn't about the freak thing.

What was going on with this young Tom?

"Something's changed about Tumblebrutus," Coricopat glanced down from where he was lounging on top of the oven, to look down at Demeter and Bomba who were lounging on the ground.

"There's something in his eyes that has just changed," Demeter continued.

"He doesn't seem so…innocent anymore," Bomba agreed. Cori frowned.

"Innocent…what do you mean, Bombs?"

"Um…he doesn't have that _innocence_ about him anymore," Bomba said, heavily implying that word.

"You mean…ohh…but who would he have lost it to?" Demeter questioned. "I doubt he would have let Macavity take advantage of him," Cori quickly scrambled to his paws and fell off the oven in his haste. Demeter and Bomba looked at him, amused.

"Something shock you, Cori?" Demeter asked coldly, knowing he was the reason Munkustrap had left her…though she hadn't told anyone, how could she tell anyone she had lost the Tom, who everyone thought would be her mate, to another Tom?

"Uh…no," Cori lied before quickly hurrying off.

Tumblebrutus sighed and settled down on his nest.

Why was his heart aching like this?

Tumble shivered in fear as he felt pain in his chest.

Was he dying?

Tumblebrutus looked over at his brother as Pouncival came in. Pouncival still hadn't spoken to him…even after he had been 'rescued' from Macavity.

"Pounce,"

"Just shut up," Pouncival snapped as he got onto his own nest. Tumblebrutus sat up, looking at Pouncival's back.

"Pounce…why do you hate me?"

"Because you never tell me anything!"

"What am I meant to tell you?" Tumble cried.

"What happened with Macavity?" Pouncival asked, turning over and looking at him.

"Nothing," Tumble lied. "His hench-cats beat me up…I rarely saw him," Pouncival sighed and lay back down, turning his back to Tumblebrutus. Tumble sighed sadly and lay back down.

"Liar," Tumble winced when he heard Pouncival's quiet hiss. Tumble just closed his eyes, smiling slightly as he thought about being in Macavity's arms.

Tumble dreamed of Macavity, of being in his arms.

_There were loving murmurs as Macavity gently ran his paws down Tumble's sides, making the young Tom purr loudly. Tumblebrutus looked at the ginger Tom, whose dark red eyes were sparkling slightly as he nuzzled Tumble lovingly._

_Tumble gave a small laugh as he was rolled onto his back with Macavity perched above him, gently kissing him repeatedly. _

"_Macavity," Tumble whispered, running his paws through Macavity's head fur as Macavity kissed his chest repeatedly. Macavity looked up at him, smiling, before he continued on kissing Tumble, his paws gently rubbing at Tumble's sides and down the sides of his legs. _

"_Macavity," Tumble moaned as the older Tom moved slightly. Macavity rose up, so he was hovering above Tumble's face, so he could see him. Tumble purred softly._

"_Bast, I love you," Macavity whispered huskily in his ear. Tumble moaned once more as Macavity gently rubbed his sides. _

_Tumble gave a gasp as emotions bubbled inside of him, his tail curling up and then uncurling as excitement built._

"_Excited, Brutus?" Macavity panted, licking the side of Tumble's face lovingly. _

"_M-Macavity," Tumble moaned. "M-Macavity," Macavity laughed softly above him, leaning down and nuzzling at Tumble's neck._

"_Tumble, wake up!" Tumble looked at Macavity questioningly as he spoke that._

"_Tumblebrutus, wake up, right now!" _

Tumble's eyes snapped open and he breathed heavily, his nerves tingling from that dream. He sat up and looked around. His parents and his brother was staring down at him, his mum holding Pouncival back as they looked at him, angry and shocked. Tumble bit his lip as he quickly drew a blanket over himself, embarrassed.

"W-What's wrong?" Tumble stammered, still trying to catch his breath.

"Your brother came to get us…" Jenny started softly before Skimble cut him off.

"You were…dreaming," Skimble spat, glaring at him angrily.

"A-And?"

"You were…moaning Macavity's name!" Skimble yelled. Tumble's eyes widened.

No.

"D-Dad…please," Tumble whispered. Skimble just glared at him.

"Get out of my den!" Skimble snarled.

"WHY?" Tumble cried.

"I won't have a Macavity loving cat in my home!" Skimble roared.

"D-Dad, please, please!" Skimble just glared darkly at him.

"M-Mum, don't let him do this, please!"

"M-Maybe it's for the best, dear," Jenny said, not looking at her son as she gently rubbed Pouncival's back.

"Get out of my home and do not come back!" Skimble turned and stalked out of his and Pounce's room part of the den. Pouncival looked at Tumblebrutus, before shaking his head and following his dad.

"M-Mum, please don't let Dad do this!" Tumble sobbed, tears falling from his eyes.

"It's just until…until you stop thinking about Macavity," Jenny said, still looking at the floor.

"But until then, it's probably best you leave," Tumble struggled to his feet before staggering from the den, going past his brother and father, as he sobbed loudly.

How could they kick their own son out?

Tumblebrutus stumbled across the yard, finally collapsing on top of the tyre and crying his heart out.

"Tumble?" Tumblebrutus sobbed as paws gently rested on his shoulders.

"Tumble, buddy, look at me," Tumblebrutus slowly looked up at the worried Munkustrap.

"What happened?" Munkustrap asked softly, rubbing the tears from Tumble's cheeks.

"M-My parents kicked me out," Tumble sobbed. Munkustrap quickly helped the young Tom back to his den.

"You took your sweet time, Munkus," A voice purred, sultry. "Oh, Tumbles!" Tumblebrutus looked up to see a reclining Cori sitting up quickly.

"Oh my, what's wrong?" Cori asked, quickly crawling over as Munkustrap sat Tumble down.

"My parents kicked me out," Tumble sobbed. Cori gently took Tumble's paw in his own as Munkustrap rubbed his back.

"Why, Tumble?"

"I-I was dreaming and…and I moaned a name," Munkustrap and Cori exchanged glances.

"Whose name?"

"Macavity's." Tumblebrutus admitted, his ears immediately flattening as he expected to be yelled out by Munkus and Cori, both had gone silent.

CCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCC

Seriously, were any of you surprised by my second slash couple...like seriously...?

Poor Tumbles...what will happen to him now?  
>Thanks to those who reviewed!<p>

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	7. Together

Tumble slowly opened his eyes and looked at Munkustrap and Cori. Munkustrap was looking at Cori.

"You were right," Munkustrap murmured to Cori. Tumble looked at them both, eyes wide.

"Y-You knew?" He yelped.

"I had a suspicion…but I didn't know for sure," Cori shrugged.

"M-Munkus, I'm so sorry!" Tumble sobbed. Munkustrap quickly hugged the younger Tom.

"For what?" He cooed.

"F-For…for being with Macavity,"

"You can't help who you fall in love with, Tumbles," Munkustrap said softly. Tumblebrutus looked at him, tears still falling down his face.

"Oh, buddy…and well, I am sort of happy you found Macavity,"

"Really?" Tumble asked, his ears lifting. Munkustrap gave a small smile.

"He will love you and will do whatever he can to protect you," Munkustrap murmured, gently rubbing Tumble's ears. Tumble sniffled, looking at Munkustrap with tear filled eyes. Munkustrap gave a reassuring smile, gently rubbing the tears away.

"W-What am I going to do, Munk?" Tumble sobbed. "I-I don't have anywhere to go…a-and my parents will tell that I was moaning Macavity's name,"

"Shh, shh," Cori soothed softly. "You do have somewhere to go, you can stay here," Munkustrap nodded in agreement.

"And your parents won't tell, they're too confused about this," Cori continued.

"A-Are you sure I can stay here?" Tumble asked softly. "I-I don't want to intrude,"

"Tumble, there is no way you are leaving this den," Cori said firmly, making Munkustrap chuckle.

"Don't you start laughing at me, Munkus!" Cori growled softly.

"My bad, gorgeous," Munkustrap smiled, holding his paws up in surrender.

"Good…" Cori huffed before smiling at Munkustrap and Tumble. Cori sighed, looking around the den. Munkustrap frowned as well, giving a hum.

"What's wrong?" Tumble hiccupped.

"Um…we don't have the spare nest set up,"

"I can sleep anywhere," Tumble murmured.

"You're not sleeping on the bare floor," Cori told him firmly, grabbing his paw and pulling him over to the large nest already set up. Cori rearranged the nest. He grabbed Munkustrap's paw and put him in the middle of the nest while Cori took the left. Tumble went to the only spare spot hesitantly. He lay down and yawned largely, curling into a ball, his head resting against Munkustrap's back as Munkustrap held Cori in his arms.

"G'night, Tumble," Cori yawned.

"Night, Tumble," Munkustrap murmured.

"Goodnight, Munkus, Cori," Tumble whispered sleepily. "Thank you," Munkustrap gave a soft purr, the sound which Tumble fell asleep to.

The next morning, Tumble slowly opened his eyes, finding himself staring at the sleeping Cori.

"He'll be asleep for another hour," A warm voice said. Tumble sat up and looked at Munkustrap, who was brushing down his fur with his paw.

"He always sleeps in late when he's worried," Munkustrap sighed, looking at his soul-mate sadly.

"He's worried?" Tumblebrutus asked softly, looking at the sleeping mystic.

"I can hear you, you know," Cori yawned tiredly, his green eyes opening.

"Sorry, darling," Munkustrap smiled. Cori stretched and crawled over to Munkustrap, nuzzling against him. Munkustrap purred, rubbing his cheek against Cori's lovingly. Tumble turned his head away, feeling his heart ache even more.

"Oh…sorry, Tumbles," Cori murmured.

"It's alright," Tumble sighed, rubbing his chest. "I'm going to go for a walk," Tumble got to his feet and stumbled from the den.

"We need to get him back to Macavity, even just a little while, Munkus," Cori murmured.

"I know, Cori…but how?" Munkustrap sighed. "I have no idea how to find my older brother," Cori sighed, resting his head in the crook of Munkustrap's neck.

Tumble walked around the yard, looking around sadly. His eyes made contact with his father's and Skimble glared at him for a moment before looking away. Tumble felt tears prick at his eyes but he blinked them back and he walked away.

"You disgust me," Tumble looked around, frowning.

"P-Plato?" Tumble whispered. The red tom was glaring at him.

"W-What did I do?"

"Pouncival told me what happened last night," Plato growled. Tumble's eyes widened.

"I'm the only one he's told and I won't be telling anyone," Plato told Tumble. Tumble breathed out in relief.

"But you disgust me…get the hell out of here, you don't belong here," Plato growled. Tumble's eyes widened as Plato crouched, his eyes flashing dangerously. Tumble whimpered.

"Get out!" Plato yelled, leaping at the young Tom. Tumble turned and bolted from the yard. Plato hissed.

"Plato, what the hell did you do?" Plato turned around and relaxed.

"I told him to get out,"

"Why?"

"Because he loves Macavity," Green eyes flashed dangerously at that.

"And you chased him away?"

"Yes, we don't want him here!"

"Plato, look into my eyes,"

"Cori, why…"

"Just do it!" Plato blinked and stared into the green eyes, transfixed. Plato groaned as a sudden dizziness overcame him. He blinked and looked at the dark mystic.

"Oh…Cori, what happened?" Plato asked confused. "How'd I get here?"

"You were sleep walking," Cori smiled gently, though his eyes showed how tired he was.

"Oh…thanks, Cori,"

"Any time, Plato," Cori watched as Plato stumbled off before groaning.

Wiping Plato's memory had taken a lot from him…Plato now no longer knew about Tumble saying Macavity's name in his sleep.

Now, to find the distressed teen Tom who had bolted from the yard. Cori sighed.

This was going to be fun.

Tumble ran through the streets, scared. He had to get away, before any one else found out. He knew the Jellicles were going to hate him…and though he hated to leave Munkus and Cori like that, especially after they had been so nice to him, he just had to get away.

Tumble slowed down when he got to the park, sniffling and crying softly. He sat by a tree and buried his head in his paws, sobbing softly as the loneliness got to him.

He felt so alone.

No.

He was alone.

Tumblebrutus began sobbing again.

"Brutus?" Tumble whipped his head up in shock. Macavity was staring at him, looking tired and worried.

"Macavity!" Tumble cried, leaping to his feet and throwing himself on the ginger Tom, wrapping his legs around Macavity's waist, holding him close. Macavity clutched the young Tom close to him, burying his nose into the top of Tumble's head fur and inhaling his scent. Tumblebrutus was sobbing, wetting a patch of fur on Macavity's shoulder. Macavity pulled his nose out of the top of Tumble's head so he could pull the young Tom back, so he could kiss him. Tumble wrapped his arms tightly around Macavity's neck, craving the kiss that he had missed. Macavity held his soul-mate close as he broke the kiss, gasping for air.

"I've missed you," Tumble whispered. Macavity kissed Tumble's cheeks, kissing the tears away. Macavity sighed, smiling as he noticed the pain in his chest had gone.

"I've missed you too," Macavity murmured. Tumble smiled and looked up at Macavity, leaping at him again, kissing him furiously. Macavity fell back against the grass, Tumble on top of him, nuzzling him furiously. Macavity wrapped his arms around the young Tom, holding him close as Tumble purred loudly. Tumble perched himself up slightly, moving his paws to hold Macavity's face gently. Macavity closed his eyes, savouring Tumble's touch. Macavity opened his eyes, his heart lurching when he found himself staring into blue-green eyes.

"Brutus," Macavity whispered, drawing the Tom close again so he could kiss him passionately. Tumble responded happily. They broke apart, staring into each other's eyes.

"W-Why are you here?" Tumble asked breathlessly.

"Needed a walk…didn't think I'd find you here," Macavity murmured, rubbing Tumble's ears.

"Why were you here?"

"It doesn't matter," Tumble smiled, kissing Macavity again. "I'm with you," Tumble glanced up and froze.

"Cori," He whispered. Macavity rolled over, making Tumble fall onto the ground. Macavity spotted the male mystic, staring at him and Tumblebrutus, shocked. Macavity snarled and leapt at Cori, pinning him to the ground.

"Macavity, no!" Tumblebrutus cried as Macavity lifted his paw, staring into Cori's shocked green eyes. There was a snarl and Macavity was tackled off Coricopat. Tumble watched, frightened as Munkustrap and Macavity fought each other. Macavity kicked Munkustrap off and went to run at him again when Tumble ran over, standing in front of Macavity and putting his paws on his chest.

"Macavity, don't!" Tumble cried. Macavity looked at him before glaring at Munkustrap and Cori. Munkustrap was beside Cori, helping him up worriedly.

"They know!"

"T-They already knew," Tumble whispered, rubbing Macavity's cheek. "They're fine with it," Macavity stared at Cori and Munkustrap shocked as they looked at him, Munkustrap's arms wrapped around Cori's waist.

"O-Oh," Macavity murmured, pulling Tumble back into his arms and trying to calm himself down.

"Sorry," Macavity said, watching as Munkustrap helped the slightly shaken Cori up. Munkustrap sighed, nuzzling at Cori's neck lovingly and reassuringly.

"Something you want to tell me, Munkus?" Macavity asked, giving a small smile as he looked at Cori and Munkustrap.

"Yeah…you attacked my soul-mate," Munkustrap growled, his blue eyes flashing darkly.

"I thought him knowing about us would threaten my Brutus's safety," Macavity retorted, holding Tumble closer. Munkustrap sighed.

"We already know about it,"

"Well, I know that now," Macavity snapped. He sighed when Tumble rubbed his chest softly. Munkustrap slowly moved closer to Macavity, gently pulling Cori with him.

"When did you find out about us?" Macavity asked, gently sweeping his paw down Tumble's back, making him purr loudly and arch into Macavity.

"Cori pretty much figured it out when Tumble came to us, asking about something that had happened…to do with scents and attraction," Macavity glanced at Tumble with that.

"But…he confirmed it to us last night," Cori said softly, leaning into Munkustrap's embrace. Macavity looked at Tumblebrutus, who just buried his face into Macavity's orange and white chest fur.

"Brutus?" Macavity murmured, feeling the distress the young Tom was feeling.

"Brutus, what's wrong?" Tumble just shook his head.

"H-His parents kicked him out," Cori told Macavity. Macavity snarled.

"Why?"

"Because I was whispering your name in my sleep," Tumble whispered, looking up at Macavity. Macavity rubbed Tumble's cheek gently. Macavity leaned down slightly, purring as he nuzzled Tumble.

"Macavity…make sure he's back here in four hours," Munkustrap said. Macavity looked at him questioningly.

"I know you two need to spend time together…I know what happens if you're parted for too long," Munkustrap told him.

"Spend some…quality time with Tumbles…but bring him back here in four hours so he has a reliable alibi from us," Munkustrap smiled. Macavity purred as Tumble nuzzled the crook of Macavity's neck.

"Thanks, Munkus," Munkustrap just inclined his head, giving a small smile, before he took Cori's paw. Cori smiled at Munkustrap lovingly then gave a small smile to Tumble and Macavity before he and Munkustrap walked off, paw in paw, with tails entwined. Macavity looked at Tumble, who was watching Munkustrap and Cori walk through the park.

"Want to go somewhere else?" Macavity asked Tumble softly.

"Where?" Tumble asked, tilting his head.

"Show me the woods you like to go to," Macavity murmured. Tumble grinned and nodded, taking Macavity's paw and leading the ginger Tom away, feeling more alive and happy than he had been for a long while. 

CCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCC

Ahh...so what do you think?

I may begin to update less soon...I got a call today saying I was successful for the job I applied for...so I have a job...finally!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	8. Woods and fears

Tumble led Macavity into the woods, it was darkish and full of trees and green plants. It was sort of spooky and had a mystical feel to it, but it was why Tumble loved it. Tumble led Macavity to a certain part, it was sort of an opening, with trees sheltering it, the leaves and branches criss-crossed across the top of the clearing, making it dark, except for the few rays of sun that broke through the gaps. Macavity stared around the clearing. There were tufts of long grass with wild flowers around the clearing.

"So this is where you come," Macavity murmured. Tumble nodded, looking at Macavity.

"It's dark, it's quiet…and no-one ever comes here," Tumble said softly, looking around the clearing. "It's where I can escape to," Tumble smiled as arms were wrapped around his waist and his back was pulled against a strong, warm chest. Macavity kissed Tumble's neck softly.

"I missed you," Macavity murmured into the crook of Tumble's neck.

"I missed you too," Tumble whispered, turning around and wrapping his arms around Macavity's neck. They both fell to the ground, holding each other in the soft grass. Macavity nuzzled at Tumble, running his paw down the brown striped sides. Macavity stared into the blue-green eyes that stared at him softly.

"Brutus," Macavity murmured, drawing the young Tom to him, kissing him passionately. Tumble was purring as Macavity kissed down his jaw, down his neck and to his chest. Tumble just wrapped his arms around Macavity's neck, pulling the ginger Tom close. Macavity rolled over, so he was perched on top of Tumblebrutus. Macavity gently moved Tumble's legs apart, kissing him still.

"Bast, I love you," Macavity whispered, kissing Tumble again.

Afterwards, Tumble lay in Macavity's arms, purring softly. Macavity was purring as well, his eyes closed as he rested his head against Tumble's head.

"Brutus…"

"Mm?" Tumble opened his eyes, looking at Macavity. Macavity smiled at Tumble's sleepy eyes.

"Come on," Macavity sighed, sitting up and pulling Tumble into his arms. He stood up and looked down at the tired young Tom in his arms.

"Where are we going?" Tumble yawned largely.

"Home,"

"Home?"

"My home…where you always find me," Macavity murmured as he walked out of the woods. Tumble smiled tiredly at Macavity, letting his eyes slip close as Macavity carried him back to his lair.

Macavity entered the lair.

"Mac, you can't just go out like that and not tell anyone, I was so…!" Macavity never found out what Griddlebone was as she went silent as she caught sight of the sleeping Tom in Macavity's arms.

"B-Brutus?" She whispered. Macavity nodded, his red eyes alight as he looked down at the Tom in his arms.

"I found him in the park,"

"Mac…what about the Jellicles?"

"He isn't staying here, Griddle," Macavity explained as he walked down the hall, Griddlebone following him.

"He's staying for a few hours before I'm taking him back to the park,"

"Why are you taking him back?"

"Because he's meeting Cori and Munkustrap there and they're giving him an alibi," Macavity smiled slightly.

"Munkustrap…and Cori?"

"They know about us," Macavity said softly, as Tumble stirred in his arms.

"What?" Griddlebone exclaimed.

"T-They know about us…and they don't care," Macavity told her as they walked into his room. Macavity set Tumble down on the mattress softly before turning to Griddlebone.

"Why don't they care?" Griddlebone asked, curious.

"Because they know…how it is," Macavity said slowly.

"What do you mean, Mac?" Griddlebone asked.

"Cori and Munkustrap are soul-mates, like Brutus and I,"

"Oh," Griddlebone murmured before she got this cheeky grin. "Poor Deuty, two of his sons are gay,"

"Down, Griddle," Macavity growled. Griddlebone winked at him.

"I'll leave you alone with Brutus," Griddlebone smiled and left the room. Macavity walked over to the mattress and sat beside the snoozing young Tom on it. Macavity just smiled, lying beside Tumble and drawing him into his arms. Tumble's eyes flickered open.

"Oh…did I fall asleep?" Tumble asked tiredly. Macavity gave a small nod.

"Sorry," Tumble smiled. Macavity just smiled, nuzzling at Tumble lovingly. Tumble wrapped his arms around Macavity's neck, purring softly. Macavity kissed him softly.

"Brutus," He breathed. Tumble nuzzled at him furiously, pushing himself closer to Macavity. Macavity chuckled, drawing his claws down Brutus's sides, though not hard enough to break the skin. Tumble arched, his purring louder.

"Bast, I love you," Tumble gasped. Macavity gave a small chuckle.

"Love you too, Brutus," Macavity murmured, kissing Tumble's neck. Tumble purred heavily as Macavity drew his claws down his sides and back once again. Tumble smiled as he was rolled onto his back, with Macavity looking down into his blue-green eyes. Macavity leaned down, kissing Tumble once more.

Munkustrap and Cori waited in the park, with Cori leaning back against Munkustrap's chest, Munkus's arms wrapped around his waist. Munkustrap was humming softly as Cori dozed against him. Cori's eyes suddenly opened and he turned slightly.

"They're back," Cori yawned. Munkustrap turned his head and saw that Macavity and Tumblebrutus were walking towards them. Macavity's arm was around Tumble's shoulders. Tumble was smiling contently, looking at Macavity. Macavity stopped Tumblebrutus as he watched Munkus and Cori get to their feet.

"Brutus…I want you to know that you can always come to me…my home is your home as well," Macavity told Tumble. Tumblebrutus smiled.

"Thank you," Macavity nuzzled Tumblebrutus, kissing him softly.

"Same time next week?" Macavity looked at Cori, who voiced the question.

"What?"

"Are we bringing Tumble here, the same time, next week so he can meet with you again?" Cori repeated slowly. Macavity blinked, shocked.

"He's not kidding, Macavity," Munkustrap said.

"Mac?" Tumble asked softly, taking his paws.

"Yes," Macavity smiled, looking back at Tumble. "Same time next week," Macavity and Tumble gave one last nuzzle and kiss before Macavity left, looking a lot better than he did before. Tumble walked over to Munkustrap and Cori, smiling happily. He startled though when Munkustrap pulled him to the ground and started grooming him thoroughly.

"W-What…?"

"We can't go back to the yard with Macavity's scent on you," Cori explained gently. Tumble nodded and waited for Munkustrap to finish grooming him.

"Alright, let's go," Munkustrap said as he finished. Tumble got to his feet and walked back to the yard with Cori and Munkustrap, smiling broadly. Munkustrap and Cori exchanged smiles as Tumble bounded along beside them.

"Feeling better, Tumble?" Munkustrap asked, smiling. Tumble looked at him and grinned.

"A lot better," Tumble laughed happily. Cori smiled at Munkustrap as they approached the yard. Tumble's smile faltered a bit as he watched Munkus and Cori let each other's paws go.

"Why don't you just come out with it and tell them?" Tumble asked softly. "They'll understand," Munkustrap sighed.

"I…just not yet," Munkustrap murmured. Tumble looked at them sadly as Munkustrap nuzzled at Cori's neck sadly. Cori just stroked the back of Munkustrap's head in response. Munkustrap sighed and gently squeezed Cori's paw before he walked through the gates.

"Do you wish the others could know?" Tumble asked Cori softly. Cori gave him a sad smile.

"So you could always be with Munkustrap?"

"I…I do, sort of…but it wouldn't be the same with the others just…watching us," Cori answered slowly. Tumble nodded and Cori smiled at him.

"Shall we go?" Cori asked, indicating to the gates. Tumble nodded and followed Cori back inside the yard. Cori gave Tumble a small smile before he headed off to talk to Tantomile. Tumble gave a small smile and walked over to the tyre.

Jenny and Skimble watched as Tumble walked away from Cori, looking like he was in a dream, a small dreamy smile on his face as Tumble walked over to the tyre and laid down on it. Munkustrap, who was standing on patrol on the tyre, looked down at him and smiled before going back to watch the yard. Skimble gave a growl before looking away. Jenny blinked before sighing.

Tumblebrutus looked up and watched as his parents talked to each other.

"Are you okay, Tumbles?" Munkustrap asked softly.

"Y-Yeah," Tumble murmured. Tumble suddenly gave a whimper as he watched Skimble and Jenny walk over to the tyre. Tumble sat up and buried his face into the fur of Munkustrap's leg. Munkustrap reassuringly put his paw on Tumble's head before moving to stand in front of Tumble, in a protective stance, hiding the younger Tom behind him. Jenny and Skimble stared up at Munkustrap, shocked.

"Yes?" Munkustrap asked coldly. Skimble blinked, staring at him.

"What do you know?"

"That you kicked him out,"

"Did he tell you the reason?" Skimble spat.

"Yes," Munkustrap said before hissing. "And that was a pathetic reason to kick him out!" Munkustrap glanced behind him as Tumble rested his head against the back of Munkustrap's leg. Skimble stared at Munkustrap.

"W-Where is he staying?" Jenny asked.

"He's staying in my den…at least there he'll always be welcome," Munkustrap growled. Jenny made a flustered noise before she stalked away. Skimble eyed Munkustrap off before he walked off as well. Tumble gave a low whimper and Munkustrap sighed, turning to look at the young Tom. Tumble looked at him and gave a weak smile.

"T-Thanks, Munkus," Tumble whispered. Munkustrap sat beside him and hugged Tumblebrutus close. Tumble buried his face against Munkus's shoulder, sniffling. Munkustrap purred softly, trying to reassure and calm down the young Tom. Tumble began to calm down as he listened to Munkustrap's rumbling purr. Tumble's eyes began to close as he listened to the resounding purr…it was so calming. Tumble felt his eyes growing heavy as the events of the last two days began to catch up with him. Tumble let his eyes slip close as Munkus's purrs continued. Munkustrap gave a small smile as he felt Tumble lean more heavily against him and as he heard the sound of Tumble's breathing heavy and even out. Munkustrap gently moved Tumble slightly and smiled as he saw Tumble was asleep in his arms. Munkustrap looked around before waving Alonzo over. Alonzo smiled as he climbed onto the tyre, taking over Munkustrap's patrol. Alonzo gave a small smile as he looked down at the sleeping Tumble.

"Is he okay, Munkus?" Alonzo asked softly. Munkustrap gave a smile and a nod as he pulled Tumble into his arms.

"Yeah…he's just had an exhausting couple of days," Munkustrap smiled before standing up, with Tumble in his arms.

"Thanks, Lonz,"

"It's alright," Alonzo smiled. Munkustrap walked across the yard with the sleeping Tumblebrutus in his arms. Cori spotted Munkustrap heading towards their den and nuzzled his sister before slipping off the cupboard to walk beside Munkustrap.

"Today finally caught up with him?" Cori murmured as they walked into their den. Munkustrap nodded as he set Tumble down on the nest they had set up for him that morning. Tumble curled up, smiling contently, on his nest. Cori gently slipped his paw into Munkustrap's as they looked at the sleeping Tom.

"What else happened?"

"Jenny and Skimble," Munkustrap murmured. Cori stared at him, shocked. Munkus told him the full story which left Cori fuming.

"How…why those…!" Munkustrap pulled his fuming mate into his arms, kissing him softly. Cori went silent and his muscles relaxed as he found Munkustrap's lips on his.

"That's not fair," Cori murmured as Munkustrap broke the kiss. Munkustrap gave a sly smile.

"Well, I had to calm you down somehow," Munkustrap replied softly, rubbing Cori's back. Cori sighed sadly, resting his head in the crook of Munkustrap's neck.

"Hey, Cori?" Munkustrap asked hesitantly.

"Mmm?"

"I was thinking,"

"About what, dear?"

"I-I…" Munkustrap broke off, sighing. Cori lifted his head, looking at him.

"Munkus, what's wrong?" Cori asked, worried.

"I love you so much, Cori…I want you to be in my life forever,"

"I will be," Cori whispered.

"No, Cori…I mean, I want you to be my mate," Munkustrap smiled softly as Cori's eyes widened.

"Cori, please…say you'll be my mate,"

"Munkus, of course!" Cori said. "B-But…will they let us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Munk, we're the only tom-tom couple that have actually gotten to the stage where we want to be mates," Cori said sadly. "Will they let us become mates?"

"I'm planning to go talk to Dad tomorrow," Munkustrap said. He frowned as Cori suddenly looked frightened.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"W-What if h-h-he doesn't approve of me?" Cori whimpered. Munkustrap gave a soft smile, drawing Cori into his arms.

"Babe, I love you, I adore you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Munkustrap whispered. "I know my Dad will be happy because I am," Cori looked at him. Munkustrap wiped away a stray tear from Cori's cheek.

"We'll always be together…no matter what,"

"No matter what," Cori echoed, smiling as he rested his head against Munkustrap's chest. Munkus kissed the top of his head.

"Do you want to watch Tumbles?" Munkustrap murmured a few minutes later. "I can't leave Alonzo covering my shift,"

"It's fine, Stripes…go," Cori smiled. Munkustrap kissed him once more before leaving the den. Cori sighed as he watched Munkustrap leave the den.

He looked back to Tumblebrutus and gave a small smile at the contently sleeping Tom who was smiling as he dreamt.

Cori sighed and hoped everything would turn out for the better.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

So, there we have it!

Well...I have to do my induction for this week, so I might not update until Saturday?  
>And I have my exams in two and half weeks, but we'll see how that goes...and then I have two weeks off to write endlessly :D<br>Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	9. Not Good Enough

Cori bit his lip as Munkustrap talked to Alonzo, smiling. Cori fixed a smile on his face as Munkustrap looked back at him and walked over to him.

"Alonzo's going to watch for me…I'll be back soon," Munkustrap told him. Cori gave a nod.

"S-See you soon,"

"I love you…and it'll be okay, Cori," Munkustrap told him softly, gently squeezing Cori's shoulder. Cori rested his paw over Munkustrap's before giving a smile.

"I love you too….and I-I know," Cori murmured. Munkustrap smiled before walking off. Cori sighed and buried his face in his paws, his heart beating fast in his chest.

He was so scared.

Tumble was walking by the oven an hour later and paused when he saw Cori lying inside, looking dejected. Tumble quickly padded over to him, hopping inside the oven and lying beside Cori.

"Are you okay, Cori?" Tumble asked softly. Cori gave a small nod, breathing in deeply before exhaling slowly. Tumble nuzzled Cori reassuringly.

"M-Munkustrap's gone to talk to his dad," Cori whispered.

"About what?"

"Munkus and I becoming mates,"

"Congratulations," Tumble grinned, happy. Cori gave a weak smile.

"What's wrong, Cori?" Tumble asked worriedly, seeing his friend wasn't his normal cheerful self.

"I'm scared, Tumble," Cori admitted.

"About what?"

"…what if Deuteronomy doesn't want me to be his son's mate?" Cori whispered, lowering his head. Tumble gave a soft purr and rubbed his head against Cori's, wrapping an arm around the sad mystic.

"He will though, Cori," Tumble reassured his friend softly. "You're the best choice for Munkus, and you two are so happy together," Cori sighed, resting his head on his paws and closing his eyes.

"And hey, it's not like it's Macavity or anything," Tumble tried weakly. Cori looked up and gave a smile.

"Do not forget that Munkus is Macavity's brother…that would just be weird," Cori laughed before nuzzling Tumble.

"But you and Macavity belong together," Cori whispered in Tumble's ear. "And you both deserve to be happy," Tumble purred and nuzzled Cori thankfully.

"Thank you, Cori,"

"Any time," Cori smiled before resting his head back on his paws. Tumble slowly got up.

"Tumble,"

"Yes?"

"Thank you," Tumble gave a small smile.

"Any time, Cori," Tumble smiled before he bounced off. Cori sighed and gave a small smile.

"Coricopat?" Cori's eyes snapped open and he shrunk down as he looked up at Old Deuteronomy. Munkustrap was standing by the tyre, smiling at him reassuringly.

"Care to join me for a walk?" Deuteronomy asked, his voice even. Cori cleared the lump in his throat as he nodded and got to his feet. Cori glanced back at Munkustrap and Tumble, who had now joined the silver Tom, before looking back to the front.

"He looks pale," Tumble murmured.

"He'll be fine," Munkustrap gave a smile. Tumble looked at Munkustrap.

"W-What did your dad say about you and Cori?"

"H-He actually hasn't said anything yet," Munkustrap admitted. "He said he wanted to talk to Cori before…before he gave us his blessing," Tumble nodded and sat on the tyre, waiting for Cori to come back.

Cori cautiously looked up at Old Deuteronomy as they walked. Deuteronomy was silent as they walked. Deuteronomy walked over to an old sofa and sat, motioning for Cori to sit beside him.

"S-Sir?" Cori croaked. The silence was killing him.

"Munkustrap told me about the two of you," Deuteronomy said evenly.

"I-I know, sir," Cori said, his voice shaking. Deuteronomy looked at him and Cori looked at his paws.

"Munkustrap told me when he asked me to be his mate," Cori said, glancing at Deuteronomy.

"You fell for each other because of your…scents," Deuteronomy said. Cori nodded.

"So, the Soul Mate theory then," Deuteronomy sighed.

"Yes, sir," Cori said quietly.

"Coricopat, I don't approve of your relationship with my son," Deuteronomy said.

A tear slipped down Cori's cheek.

"I don't think you're the right cat for my boy," Cori lowered his head, his heart shattering as he suddenly felt worthless…how could Munkustrap even fall for him? He wasn't even close to the standards of a cat Munkustrap should get.

"However, because you make my son happy, and I can tell how infatuated he is with you," Deuteronomy said. "And because of that, I'm giving you my blessing to be with my boy…even though I know Munkustrap would still be your mate even without my blessing,"

Cori's heart suddenly lifted.

"T-Thank you, sir…it really means a lot to us," Cori told him. Deuteronomy nodded.

"I think you should get back to my son and tell him my decision," Deuteronomy said.

"Of course, sir…and thank you again," Cori smiled, breathless before he quickly walked back to the main clearing. As he approached the main clearing, he slowed down, thinking back to what Deuteronomy said. Cori sighed as the words of he wasn't good enough for Munkustrap came back and the pain hit his heart again.

"Cori!" Cori looked up in time to be engulfed in a tight hug by Munkustrap. Cori smiled and nuzzled at Munkus's neck.

"What did Dad say?" Munkustrap asked.

"H-He gave us his blessing," A beam broke out across Munkustrap's face.

"B-But, Munk,"

"Yes, darling?"

"H-He doesn't approve of me," Cori whispered, not meeting Munkustrap's blue eyes.

"What?" Munkustrap exclaimed.

"H-He told me he doesn't think I'm the best cat for you…but he gave us his blessing anyway because he knew we're happy together," Munkustrap pulled Cori into his arms, holding him close.

"Cori, you are amazing…I don't think I deserve you, but you are the most perfect cat I have ever met and there is no way my life will be complete without you," Munkustrap whispered, gently putting his paw under Cori's chin and guiding the mystic's face up. Cori smiled at the loving blue eyes that stared back at him.

"I love you," Munkustrap whispered before kissing Cori. Cori's eyes went wide as he realised that they were kissing…in the middle of the clearing, but then Cori just smiled, closed his eyes and surrendered to the kiss.

There was a loud wolf-whistle.

"Go, Munkus!" Munkustrap chuckled as he broke the kiss.

"Down, Tugger!" Munkustrap called back, before he nuzzled Cori lovingly. Munkustrap gently dragged his paw up Cori's back as he swept his other paw across the back of Cori's neck, drawing him close. Cori wrapped his arms around Munkustrap's waist, resting his head against Munkustrap's shoulder.

"Well, they know now," Cori said.

"I know…and I don't care, I still have you, and we're going to become mates, Cori!" Cori gave a small happy laugh at the excitement in Munkustrap's voice. Cori purred and laughed as Munkustrap wrapped his arms around his waist and hugged him tightly, lifting his feet off the ground.

Tumble smiled as he watched Munkustrap swing Cori around, both of them laughing. Tumble looked around and his smile faltered at the sight of the other Jellicles just staring at the happy couple, some of them looked a bit…unsure, some even looked angry…mostly Demeter.

"I thought Munkustrap was meant to be your mate, Deme," Etcetera piped up suddenly. Demeter hissed loudly. Munkustrap put Cori back on the floor and stared the black and gold Queen. Demeter glared at Cori.

"Nah, Cetty," Tugger spoke up, grinning as he walked to Munkus and Cori, and slinging an arm each over both their shoulders.

"These two are meant to be," Tugger grinned at Cori, who stared at him, shocked. Tugger smiled at Cori, losing that arrogant façade he had.

"I'm glad you're with Munkus," Tugger whispered in Cori's ear.

"Tugger!"

"Yes, Jenny?" Tugger grinned slyly.

"Why don't you…I mean…just…oh, forget it," Jenny sighed heavily before she stalked off.

"But…Demeter…" Etcetera stated.

"Munkustrap is with Cori because he 'loves' him…what spell did you put him under, Coricopat?" Demeter spat darkly. Munkustrap pushed Cori behind him, shielding him from Demeter's harsh glare.

"Don't you dare speak to my soon-to-be mate like that!" Munkustrap snarled. Demeter went pale.

"M-Mate?" She whimpered.

"Dad's given us his blessing…at the next ball, Cori and I are becoming mates," Munkustrap told them. Munkustrap smiled as he felt Cori nuzzling at his shoulder blades.

"No, you can't!" Demeter screeched, stalking towards them. Tugger quickly took Cori into his arms, shielding him, as Munkustrap stood to his full height. Cori was staring at Demeter in shock, but was also shocked to find himself being shielded in Tugger's arms.

"Why him?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Tumble spat as he walked over to stand beside Munkustrap.

"They love each other and they're meant to be together!" Tumble hissed at Demeter. Munkustrap put a gentle paw on Tumble's shoulder. Tumble looked back at him and Munkus gave a small smile.

"Demeter, I do not appreciate you hissing and snarling at my mate…I love him dearly and don't appreciate you snarling at him," Munkustrap said evenly. "No matter what, Cori and I will always be together…we love each other dearly and it is never going to change," Cori purred loudly at those words. Munkustrap took Cori's paws, drawing him from Tugger's arms and drawing him into his own instead. Cori purred and rested his head against Munkustrap's shoulder. Tumble smiled at the two of them before his smiled faltered as he felt an emptiness suddenly fill his chest. Tumble sighed and walked away, biting his bottom lip. Tumble wrapped his arms around himself as tears pricked at his eyes.

He missed Macavity. He wanted to be held by him.

Tumble walked into Munkustrap's and Cori's den before he collapsed onto his nest, sniffling. Tumble rubbed his eyes, giving a hiccup.

Would he ever be able to be as happy as Cori and Munkus?

Tumble sniffled and closed his eyes tightly, biting his bottom lip as it trembled. A gentle paw touched his side.

"Hey, kid…what's wrong?" Tumble shook his head, drawing his legs in closer to his body.

"Tumble?"

"I-It's nothing, Tugger," Tumble whispered.

"Tumbles,"

"T-Tugger, please," Tumble sobbed softly. "I just want to be alone," There was a loud sigh.

"Alright, kitten…but you know where to find me if you need to talk," Tumble just gave a whimper and nodded. He listened as Tugger left. Tumble sobbed softly as soon as he knew he was alone.

He didn't want to be alone any more…he wanted Macavity!

"Hey, buddy," Tumble lifted his head and looked at Coricopat who was looking at him sadly.

"Oh…Tumble," Cori whispered, gently stroking Tumble's ears. Tumble sat up, looking at Cori's gentle face before collapsing against Cori's chest, sobbing loudly. Cori sighed and wrapped his arms around Tumble, holding him close. Tumble sobbed.

"Shhh, it's alright," Cori murmured, nuzzling him.

"I-I…"

"What's wrong?"

"I want Macavity," Tumble whispered. Cori sighed and held Tumble closer.

"I-I just want to be with him, to be happy like you and Munkus,"

"I know," Cori said simply, stroking Tumble's spine reassuringly. Tumble was trembling in his arms.

"It's not fair," Tumble whispered. Cori shut his eyes tight.

"I'm so sorry, Tumble,"

"I-I don't blame you, Cori," Tumble murmured, tears falling down his cheeks. "But…but I just want…to be with him," Cori pulled back slightly, wiping the tears from Tumble's cheeks.

"D-Do you want to live with him, Tumble?" Cori asked gently.

"W-What?" Tumble stammered.

"Would you prefer to live with Macavity, Tumble?"

"I-I…I don't want…I don't know," Tumble whispered. Cori hugged him again.

"I want to be with him, but I don't want to leave you, Munkus and Tugger…" Tumble mumbled. Cori nodded.

"I don't know what to do!" Tumble sobbed. Cori sighed, holding the young Tom close and rubbing his back.

"Shh, it'll be okay," Cori murmured. Tumble nodded, tears slipping down his cheeks. Tumble pulled away from Cori, giving a weak smile.

"T-Thanks, Cori," Tumble whispered. Cori sighed and put his paw on Tumble's shoulder.

"You will get your happy ending, Tumbles…I know you will," Cori smiled. Tumble smiled and nodded back.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Awww...  
>Sorry I haven't updated for a couple of days, I was trying to finish off part of an art trade (which you can read on here now...called One Sided Love) and I've had rehearsals etc...phewww...<br>Thanks to those who reviewed!  
>Please read and review!<p>

Luv HGP!


	10. It's not fair

Two days went by slowly. Tumble just felt so low, he felt so alone. Tumblebrutus looked up as Cori and Munkustrap entered the den, holding paws.

"Hey, buddy," Munkustrap smiled.

"Hi," Tumble croaked. Munkustrap looked at him sadly.

"You're missing him, aren't you?" Tumble nodded.

"Of course,"

"Go see him," Munkustrap murmured. Tumble looked at him, his green-blue eyes wide.

"Really?"

"Yes…go," Munkustrap smiled. "We'll cover you, but just make sure you're back within a couple of hours," Tumble grinned, hugging Munkustrap tightly before he bolted from the den.

"Is that the best idea?" Cori asked softly as Tumble tore from the den. "He's going to find it harder to stay away from Macavity," Munkustrap sighed.

"I know, love…but…he needs to be with Macavity or he can never be truly happy," Munkustrap murmured. Cori sighed, resting his paws on Munkustrap's shoulders. Munkustrap gently took Cori's paw, kissing it softly. Cori smiled gently.

Tumble ran through the streets, grinning as he headed towards Macavity's lair. Tumble quickly entered the warehouse, walking through the hallways. The hench-cats just glanced at him as Tumble walked past. Tumble's ears twitched as he heard yelling when he approached Macavity's throne room. He slowly opened the door and saw Macavity yelling at a cowering hench-cat. Tumble just gave a small smile, his heart racing at the sight of his ginger lover. Macavity roared at the hench-cat suddenly, making Tumble flinch, but he still walked over to Macavity.

"Mac?" Tumble whispered, reaching out and putting a paw on Macavity's shoulder. He cried out in pain and fell back as Macavity suddenly turned, hitting out. Tumble whimpered, his paw on his sore cheek. Macavity's red eyes widened as he realised he just hit his Brutus.

"Oh…Brutus!" Macavity whispered, falling to his knees. Tumblebrutus stared at him, his blue-green eyes wide and hurt.

"Oh, Brutus, I'm so sorry," Macavity breathed, reaching out. He bit his lip as Tumble flinched away. Macavity sighed, lowering his head as hurt tore through his heart.

"Brutus…believe me, I am so sorry…I never meant to hit you," Macavity pleaded. "I didn't know it was you, if I knew it was you, I would never have hurt you…I can't…I can't hurt you, I love you too much," Macavity looked up as a paw gently stroked at his ears. Macavity looked at Tumblebrutus, who was staring at him sadly. Macavity reached forward again and gently grabbed Tumble's hips, pulling him into his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Brutus…forgive me," Macavity begged quietly, kissing Tumble's ears softly.

"I-It's okay…I forgive you, Mac," Tumble murmured, nuzzling at Macavity's chest. Macavity softly kissed Tumble's head. Tumble wrapped his arms around Macavity's waist, holding him close.

"What are you doing here?" Macavity whispered. "I didn't expect to see you for another three days,"

"I-I…just needed to see you,"

"Is everything okay?" Tumble gave a small nod.

"Everything's fine…Cori and Munkustrap were given Deuteronomy's blessing to become mates at the next ball, and I don't know…I just missed you," Macavity gently kissed his cheek.

"I've missed you too," Macavity murmured. Macavity nuzzled at Tumble, smiling as he held the young Tom close to him. Tumble was purring softly as he was held close to Macavity. Macavity gently stroked Tumble's cheek.

"Are you okay?" Macavity asked him quietly.

"About what?"

"With Cori and Munkus?"

"Yeah…I'm happy for them," Tumble said. "I-I just feel…I'm sad,"

"Why?" Macavity asked worriedly. Tumble closed his eyes, resting his head on Macavity's chest.

"Because there is no chance we'd be accepted…they're barely being accepted by the others, we'd have no chance," Macavity sighed sadly at Tumble's admission. Macavity gently rubbed Tumble's back.

"We don't need their permission, Brutus," Macavity told him. Tumble smiled at him.

"I know…but we can never really be together," Tumble said. "We'll always have to sneak around," Macavity sighed, understanding what Tumble's was saying.

"I'm sorry, Brutus," Macavity murmured. Tumble sighed, gently nuzzling him.

"It's okay," Tumble murmured, gently rubbing Macavity's chest. Macavity purred at the contact. Macavity stared at his younger love, tilting his head. Tumble stared back at him, his blue-green eyes lit up happily. Macavity purred and held Tumble close to his chest.

"Hey, Mac…why are the henchies all…oh, hey, Brutus," Griddlebone's voice suddenly sounded. Tumble looked around at the white Persian Queen who was smiling largely.

"Hi, Griddle," Tumble murmured before smiling as he curled against Macavity's chest. Griddlebone smiled as she watched Macavity wrap his arms around Tumblebrutus, holding the young Tom close to his chest. Macavity cradled Brutus to him. Tumble held his head against Macavity's warm chest, listening to his heart beat.

"How long did Munkus give you?"

"A couple of hours," Tumble yawned, his arms wrapping loosely around Macavity's waist. Macavity smiled as he gently rocked the Tom enclosed in his arms. Griddle turned and walked out of the room, deciding to let the two be for now. Tumble purred as he snuggled closer to Macavity's warm body, listening to his heart beat. Macavity examined his Brutus with interest, tilting his head. After a while, he just smiled and held the Tom closer to him. Tumblebrutus just purred, happy to be enclosed in Macavity's embrace once more.

An hour went by quickly, and Tumble knew he had to get back. He pulled away from Macavity's arms and sat up on the mattress. They had moved into Macavity's room 40 minutes beforehand.

"Brutus?" Macavity asked softly as he sat up as well.

"I-I have to get back," Tumble murmured. "But I don't want to go!" He cried suddenly. Macavity's arms were quickly around him, holding him close and comforting him.

"Shh, Brutus," Macavity shushed him quietly.

"Mac, I don't want to go, I don't want to leave you!" Tumble cried into Macavity's shoulder.

"Shh, we'll be together one day, Brutus, I promise,"

"I don't want to wait,"

"We have to," Macavity sighed, gently rubbing Tumblebrutus's back. Tumble was crying against him, not wanting to leave Macavity. Macavity nuzzled Tumble's neck.

A thought suddenly came to him.

He had been changed by this young Tom, there was no cruel side to him when Brutus was around.

Macavity closed his eyes as he rubbed Tumble's back, gently kissing the top of Tumble's head soothingly. Tumble hiccupped as he went quiet in Macavity's arms, just comforted by his presence.

"You know you can always come find me, whenever you want," Macavity told him softly. "But you need to go back to your home, it's where you belong, Brutus,"

"I belong with you," Macavity gave a flicker of a smile at the kittenish tone of that sentence.

"I know, Brutus…but you are a Jellicle, and you have family there,"

"Family that's abandoned me,"

"You have Munkus and Cori,"

"I know," Tumble murmured sadly.

"You can't leave them, Brutus," Tumble looked up at Macavity.

"I don't want to leave you," Macavity smiled at him, gently brushing Brutus's head fur into place.

"It won't be long before we can be together again," Tumble sighed and nodded, resting his head against Macavity's shoulder.

"Go on now...you need to get home before the others realise you aren't there," Macavity said. Tumble gave a small nod before lifting his head. Macavity gently grabbed Tumble's face in his paws.

"I'll see you soon anyway...remember, we're seeing each other in three days anyway," Tumble smiled at that.

"We won't be apart long," Macavity gently kissed Tumbles. "Now go," Tumble nuzzled against Macavity.

"I love you,"

"I love you too, Brutus," Macavity smiled. Tumble got up and waved at him before he ran from the room and the warehouse. Macavity sighed as he watched him go.

Munkustrap gave a playful growl as he rolled around the den with Cori, fighting playfully. Cori managed to grab one of Munkustrap's ears and tugged it playfully. Munkustrap rolled again, giving Cori's tail a yank while at it.

"Hey!" Cori growled. Munkustrap smirked and yanked his tail again. Cori growled and pounced on Munkustrap, holding the stronger Protector down. Munkustrap squirmed under him, but Cori had his paws placed perfectly, so Munkustrap couldn't get up. Cori smiled smugly at him.

"Cheeky," Munkustrap growled. Cori laughed.

"Hey...oh...sorry," Cori looked around and saw Tumble looking at the floor nervously. Cori climbed off Munkustrap.

"It's alright, Tumbles...we were just playing," Cori laughed. Tumblebrutus gave a small smile as he walked into the den. He sat down and gave a smile as Munkustrap gave a playful growl as he nuzzled happily at the crook of Cori's neck.

"Did you see Macavity?" Cori asked as he swatted at Munkustrap.

"Yes," Cori's eyes narrowed as he saw the red mark on Tumble's cheek.

"Tumble, what happened to your face?" Cori asked sternly. Munkustrap quickly drew his face out of Cori's neck at that.

"Macavity...he was yelling at a hench-cat, he didn't know it was me when he hit out," Tumble whispered.

"Oh, Bast,"

"He said he was sorry, he was so sorry...he said it was an accident...it was an accident!" Tumble cried, needing to defend Macavity.

"Hey, hey, buddy, I know," Munkustrap said soothingly. "I know he would never hit you purposefully," Tumble nodded. Tumble moved closer to Munkustrap, who wrapped his arms around him, allowing Tumble to curl close and purr loudly. Munkustrap gave a small chuckle as he hugged the tall Tom close.

"Thanks for everything, Munku,"

"My pleasure, Tumbles," Munkustrap murmured. Tumble reached out and took Cori's paw.

"And you too, Cori...thank you, for everything," Tumble smiled. Cori smiled back warmly, clasping Tumble's paws between his.

"Any time, Tumbles," Cori murmured. Munkustrap sniffed Tumble and sighed.

"We should get you groomed," Munkustrap said softly. Tumble nodded and let Munkustrap groom him. Tumble rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Get some sleep, Tumble," Cori told him gently. Tumble looked at him and gave a smile.

"I'm alright," Tumble smiled. "Thank you anyway, Cori," Cori smiled. Tumblebrutus stretched out once Munkustrap had thoroughly finished grooming him.

"Well...I need to get on duty...I'll see you later," Munkustrap said as he stood up, walking over to Cori, kissing him gently before walking from the den.

"See you later, Munku," Cori called after him, receiving a chuckle from the silver Tom as he left the den. Tumble smiled at Cori, who smiled back.

"Is everything going okay, Cori?" Tumble asked. "With you and Munkus...and everyone knowing?"

"It's hard sometimes," Cori admitted. "Because we know not everyone approves...but we do love each other, so that's all that matters," Tumble nodded.

"Did you enjoy spending time with Macavity?" Cori asked softly. Tumble nodded, smiling.

"I missed seeing him...and he said he's looking forward to seeing me again in..."

"Three days," Cori interrupted, smiling. "I know, Tumble," Tumble smiled before it faltered.

"I...I didn't want to leave him," Tumble whispered. He listened as Cori shifted, getting closer to him, trying to comfort him.

"H-He told me I had to come back, that I belong here," Cori sighed. "I-It's hard, Cori,"

"I know, buddy,"

"I only have you and Munkus here for me,"

"And Tugger, Misto, Admetus," Cori added.

"Cori..."

"Okay," Cori murmured.

"I belong with him...but Macavity told me I had to come here, because it's where I belong,"

"He's right, Tumble,"

"But I can't be happy...I can't be like you and Munk...Mac and I can't be together,"

"Yet, but you will be, Tumble, I promise you," Cori whispered, gently grabbing Tumble's paws.

"How long til we can be accepted?" Tumble whispered. "If...if they'll ever accept us,"

"I don't know, Tumbles...I'm sorry, but this...I don't know," Cori murmured, drawing the softly sobbing Tom into his arms.

"It's not fair, Cori!"

"I know," Cori sighed.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Sorry it's been a few days since I've updated but I've been sick and I've had rehearsals and work induction, so yeah...

From next week, I might be uploading less as I have my first two shifts at my new job next week and I have exams just after that...but I'll see how I go okay?  
>Thanks to those who reviewed!<p>

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	11. Dangerous company

Tumble slowly opened his eyes the next morning, stretching out and yawning widely before he rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning, Tumble," Tumble rolled over and smiled at Cori.

"Morning, Cori," Tumble smiled. There was a cough. "And good morning to you too, Munkus,"

"That's better," Munkustrap chuckled as he walked into the den. He sat down and put down six large rats.

"Well...there's breakfast," Munkustrap grinned, pleased with himself.

"Thank you, darling," Cori murmured, kissing Munkus's cheek. Munkustrap purred happily as he nuzzled Cori back. Tumble grabbed his two rats and began eating. Munkustrap smiled at him sadly before he picked up Cori's rats, handing it to his soon-to-be mate before grabbing his own. Munkustrap quickly finished his as he had to go on patrol.

"I'll see you two later," Munkustrap smiled before he got up and left the den. Cori stretched out luxuriously before he sat up.

"So, what's your plan for today, Tumble?" Cori asked. Tumble shrugged.

"Might go for a walk, relax on the tyre for a bit," Tumble said. Cori nodded. Cori smiled.

"I might go join Munku for his rounds...see you later, Tumble,"

"Of course, Cori," Tumble smiled. Cori slowly rose to his feet, stretching out his legs again before he walked from the den. Tumble rubbed his eyes, looking around Munkustrap's and Cori's den. There were two nests set up near the back of the room, one was larger than the other because it was Cori's and Munkustrap's. There were pillows tossed around the room, all of them were brightly coloured. Posters from different theatre productions marked the walls, and there were a set of books pushed aside into the corner. Tumble stretched and got to his feet, walking into the larger part of the den reserved for visitors. There were large cushions placed around the den, so guests could be comfortable, there were silks hanging from the walls and also in the doorway separating the sleeping den from the main den. Tumble rubbed his eyes once more before he walked from the den.

Munkustrap smiled as he felt a paw slip into his.

"Hello, darling," Munkustrap murmured, kissing Cori. Cori smiled, nuzzling at Munkustrap. They walked down the paths, following Munkustrap's route. Cori smiled as Munkustrap wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling him close. Cori purred as he rested his head against Munkustrap's shoulder.

"Munkustrap," Munkustrap turned, his blue eyes narrowing as he caught sight of a dark black cat.

"Who are you?"

"Macavity sent me to give you a message," The Tom said respectfully.

"And what message is that?"

"Due to business he'd rather not get Brutus involved in...he can't see Brutus this week,"

"Brutus," Cori whispered.

"Tumbles," Munkustrap murmured.

"Wait, why didn't he ask you to give Tumble this message?"

"Macavity knows that Tumblebrutus will remain closer to the yard...and he specifically asked for me to tell you this message, sir," The black Tom said.

"He asked me to tell you to apologize deeply to Tumblebrutus for him...and tell him he loves him and he'll make it up to him when the business finishes," Munkustrap inclined his head.

"Thank you," The Tom nodded and left.

"Oh...this is going to hurt Tumbles a lot," Cori whispered as the Tom left. Munkustrap sighed and nodded.

"I'll go tell him," Cori said softly, placing his paw on Munkustrap's chest. Munkustrap drew Cori into his arms, holding him close. Cori rested his head against Munkustrap's shoulder.

"I can go tell him if you want," Munkustrap murmured, rubbing Cori's back. Cori shook his head.

"It's alright, I'll tell him," Cori sighed. Munkustrap nuzzled Cori softly before letting him go. Cori sighed, touching Munkustrap's chest, over his heart, fleetingly once more, trying to get more confidence before he went to seek out the young Tom. He found Tumble lying contently on the tyre. Cori sighed sadly before he went up to get him, taking him back to the den.

Cori winced as Tumble gave a rough sob and buried his head in his paws. Cori gently got to his knees beside Tumble, rubbing his shoulder.

"He still loves you, Tumble, he loves you dearly," Cori whispered. Tumble gave a sob.

"Tumble, he does...he's trying to protect you, it's why he can't see you," Cori said gently, rubbing Tumble's back comfortingly.

"B-But..."

"Tumble, listen to me," Cori said as he gently drew the young Tom into his arms.

"He loves you dearly and as soon as he can, I know he'll come see you," Cori told him reassuringly. Tumble nodded, sobbing softly as he buried his face against Cori's chest. Cori sighed, resting his head against Tumbles.

"It's alright," Cori murmured, rubbing his back as Tumblebrutus sobbed against him. Cori looked up as Munkustrap entered the den. Munkustrap sighed as he watched Tumble sob against Cori. Munkus walked over and sat beside Tumble, gently rubbing the young Tom's back as Cori comforted him.

The next two days didn't help Tumble at all.

On the day he was meant to go meet Macavity, he just lay on the tyre, looking depressed. Munkustrap was keeping patrol on the tyre, he kept trying to talk to the young Tom but Tumble barely responded, just looking disconnected.

"Tumble, he'll come see you soon," Munkustrap tried. Tumble just gave a small nod in response.

That night, Munkustrap and Cori stood and watched as Tumble slept fitfully on his nest.

"I-I feel so terrible, Munk," Cori whispered. Munkustrap wrapped his arms around Cori's waist.

"I feel terrible I can't help him..." Cori murmured. Munkustrap sighed, gently kissing Cori's head.

"I know, darling, trust me I know...we just need to hope Macavity will finish his business soon," Munkustrap sighed.

"Come on...Misto and Tugger will be waiting for us," Munkustrap sighed a few minutes later.

"I don't want to leave him alone, Munk," Cori murmured. Munkustrap nuzzled at his neck.

"I know...but...I think we need to give him some space," Munkustrap told him softly. Cori nodded, giving Tumble one last look before he and Munkus left the den.

A figure crept in once he knew Munkus and Cori was gone, not that he would have cared if he had run into them. The cat smiled at the sleeping Tumblebrutus. The moonlight hit the cat's ginger fur as he carefully and silently knelt beside the sleeping young Tom.

"I'm sorry, Brutus," Macavity whispered softly, trying not to wake Tumble because he knew Tumble would never let him leave otherwise.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise," Macavity murmured. He watched as Tumble gave a small murmur, his face going peaceful. Macavity hesitantly reached out and stroked Tumble's head fur, watching as the Tom smiled softly in his sleep before his breathing evened out.

"I'll see you soon, I promise," Macavity whispered, lying something beside Tumble, before leaning down, gently kissing Tumble's forehead. Macavity got to his feet, looking back at Tumble once more before he left the den.

A few moments later, Tumble woke up, sitting up and looking around. He sighed when he found himself alone; he knew Munkus and Cori were trying to give him some space. Tumble sighed and went to lay back down when something caught his eye. Tumble cautiously reached out and picked up the small ginger cat plush toy. Tumble grinned at the sight of it. His eye was caught once again by a note lying where the plush toy had been. He picked up and read it.

_Brutus,_

_I'm so sorry that I couldn't come...but business interfered and it wasn't safe to see you, I don't want you getting involved and getting hurt. _

_I know you're hurting, trust me I can feel it, so I left you this...I know it doesn't replace me, but I thought it could give you some comfort until I can come see you again.  
>Thank Munkus and Cori for me, for looking after you so well...they care deeply for you, Brutus.<em>

_I love you...and I promise I'll make it up to you soon,_

_M_

Tumblebrutus smiled at that, tucking the note between the blankets of his nest, keeping it safe. Tumblebrutus cuddled the ginger cat plushie close, smiling.

"Tumble, are you okay?" Tumble looked up when he heard the worried voice. Tumble nodded, smiling.

"I am, Cori," Tumble said before gently placing the plushie down. He walked over to Cori, hugging him tightly before hugging Munkustrap tightly.

"Thank you...so much," Tumble told them as he let Munkustrap go. Cori and Munkustrap looked at him, bewildered at his sudden change in mood. Cori's eyes caught the plushie first.

"Tumbles, where did you get that?" Cori asked.

"Macavity came when I was asleep," Tumble said as he walked back over to his nest, retrieving the note hidden within it. He walked back over and handed the note to Cori, who read it, Munkustrap reading it over his shoulder. Cori gave a smile and handed the note back to Tumble.

"Feeling better?" Munkustrap asked Tumble softly. Tumblebrutus nodded happily. Cori smiled. Munkustrap rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Go to bed," Cori teased him. "You big kitten," Munkustrap gave a playful growl, pulling Cori into his arms. Tumble smiled before he headed back to his own nest, settling down and pulling the cat plushie into his arms, cuddling it close. He buried his nose into its head and smiled...it smelt like Macavity. He listened as Munkustrap and Cori playfully wrestled each other towards their nest. Tumble turned his head when he heard a thump and a laugh. Munkustrap was on his back, with Cori on his chest, both of them laughing.

"Get a room," Tumble teased, making Munkustrap grab a pillow and toss it at him. Tumble laughed as it hit him.

"Go to sleep!" Munkustrap laughed, rolling Cori off of him. Cori settled down beside Munkustrap, curling into the silver Tom. Munkustrap purred softly as he gathered Cori into his arms, holding him close. Tumble rolled back over, grabbing the plushie and cuddling it, his nose buried into the top of its head so he could inhale Macavity's scent.

Tumble's mood improved over the next couple of days. He was sitting on the tyre with Munkustrap one day while Munkus kept watch. Tumble smiled, looking around the yard. The kittens were all playing together while Plato and Victoria sat to the side, talking to one another softly. Jelly and Asparagus were sitting in front of TSE1, talking to Skimble and Jenny. Tumble quickly looked away when Skimble turned to look at him. Tumble continued looking around the yard. Admetus, Tugger, Misto and Alonzo were sitting near the oven, chatting to each other. Demeter, Bombalurina and Cassie sat near the oven as well, throwing dirty looks at Cori, who had his back to them. Cori was sitting cross-legged in front of his and Tantomile's den. Tantomile sat across from him, both of them frowning at tarot cards laid out in front of them. Tumble looked up and saw Admetus waving at him, beckoning. Tumble felt a small nudge in his lower back and looked back at Munkus, who was smiling at him, while pushing at him with his foot.

"Go on, go talk to them," Munkustrap told him. Tumble hesitated.

"They won't bite...now go," Munkustrap smiled. Tumble grinned back.

"Thanks, Munk," Tumble said before he slid off the tyre and went to go sit with the others.

"Hey, Tumbles, how are you?" Tugger asked, grinning as Tumble sat down.

"Good, how are you?" Tumble asked, smiling. Tumble smiled, content, as he listened to the Toms talking to one another, talking about Queens etc.

"Aww, Misto has a crush on Tanti!" Tugger laughed, pushing at the small Tux teasingly. Misto's white cheeks flushed pink.

"Shut up!" Misto hissed, glaring at his friend. Admetus chuckled, leaning back against the cupboard behind him. Alonzo yawned and stretched out, lying down.

"Lazy bugger," Tugger laughed. Alonzo just growled at him, his eyes closing.

"Hey, Tumbles?"

"Mm?"

"Why have you been living with Munku and Cori?" Misto asked curiously. Tumble froze.

"I-I had a fight with my parents," Tumble whispered. "They don't want me there,"

"Aw, geez, sorry," Admetus murmured, patting Tumble's shoulder.

"I shouldn't have said anything, sorry, Tumbles,"

"It's okay," Tumble said quickly, making sure they didn't feel bad. "I like living with Munkus and Cori, they're really nice," Tumble said, smiling. Tumble and the other Toms went back to talking about random things.

"Macavity!" Demeter suddenly screamed. Tumble looked around, watching as Macavity and a large Tom walked into the yard. Macavity was looking mildly annoyed and was glaring at the back of the Tom he was walking with.

"Oh, geez...it's Growltiger," Admetus whispered.

"Growltiger...t-the Terror of the Thames?" Misto questioned breathlessly.

"Yep," Tugger growled, watching as Munkustrap leapt from the tyre, going to intercept Growltiger and Macavity. Macavity's red eyes fell on Tumble.

Tumble felt suddenly afraid as he saw the fear and pain in Macavity's eyes.

CCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Sorry it's taken me a while to update, but I had a drama performance and I've also been quite sick over the last couple of weeks...

I wanted to update this today because it gave me a distraction to the news my cousin tried to OD at school today...

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	12. Weapon

"What are you doing here?" Munkustrap demanded to know, his eyes flashing to Macavity briefly, finding the ginger Tom looking in Tumble's direction.

"I've heard rumours, Munkustrap," Growltiger drawled.

"Oh really?" Munkustrap hissed. "And what rumours would those be?" Growltiger just grinned.

"That you have a weapon of mass destruction here," Munkustrap raised his eyebrows but looked unamused.

"You're kidding me," Munkustrap replied dead-panned. "Does it look like we can have anything in the junkyard...other than scrap metal and hard rubbish?" Growltiger growled, suddenly striking the unprepared silver Protector, sending him stumbling back.

"Mac?"

"I told you, Growl, the Jellicles are too peaceful to have something like that," Macavity said boredly, though his eyes did rest on Mistoffelees briefly, knowing that the weapon Growltiger referred to could quite possibly be the small conjurer.

"I know there's something here!" Growltiger snarled. "A weapon or a mystic or a magical cat," Cori and Tantomile exchanged looks before Cori slowly rose to his feet.

"Cori!" Tantomile hissed, trying to grab his paw to pull him back down. Growltiger turned and looked at the calico mystic. Munkustrap's eyes went wide when he saw Cori standing.

"What?" Growltiger hissed at Cori.

"T-There...are only two mystics...but we can only sense danger and get small snap-shots into the future," Cori explained. "If you think the weapon is us...then you're sorely mistaken," Growltiger glared at Cori.

"He's telling the truth, Growl...he and Tantomile are limited in their abilities." Macavity confirmed. Growltiger yelled loudly.

"I want to know what it is!" Growltiger yelled. Macavity rolled his eyes at that.

"Mac, grab one of them and interrogate them while I talk to my silver pal here," Growltiger hissed, staring at Munkustrap, who straightened up, his back straight as he stared at Growltiger. Macavity gave a sudden smirk, looking over at Tumblebrutus. Tumblebrutus just sat, staring at Macavity, as Macavity began walking towards him.

"Damn it, Tumbles, don't stare like an idiot, move!" Tugger hissed, grabbing the young Tom's arm.

"Oh don't do that, Tugger," Macavity laughed, his voice cold. "Let me talk to my good friend,"

_Act scared, Brutus_ Macavity's voice suddenly whispered in his head. Tumble forced himself to shake and recoil as he looked up at Macavity.

"Come now," Macavity smirked, grabbing Tumble's arm and pulling him up before leading him away.

"No!" The Jellicles were all yelling as Tumble was 'forcefully' dragged away. Macavity led Tumble to a den, making sure they were out of sight of the Jellicles and Growltiger before Macavity enclosed Tumblebrutus in his arms. Tumble entwined his paws in Macavity's wild head fur, drawing him close.

"I'm sorry I had to stop us meeting," Macavity murmured, resting his forehead against Tumbles.

"But I couldn't risk you with Growltiger in town," Macavity murmured, inhaling Tumble's unique scent. Tumble purred as he snuggled close to the warm Tom, who held him close.

"I missed you," Tumble murmured, gently rubbing Macavity's chest.

"I missed you too, Brutus," Macavity smiled, kissing the top of the young Tom's head. Tumble shivered and wrapped his arms around Macavity, just trying to get as close as possible.

"Mac, Growl's wanting you...oh, hey, Brutus,"

"Hi, Griddle," Tumble murmured, his voice muffled as he buried his face in Macavity's fur. Macavity sighed. Tumble frowned as Macavity let him go before he ruffled up Tumble's fur, trying to mess it up.

"Sorry...got to keep up appearances, make sure Growl doesn't get suspicious," Macavity murmured as he ruffled up Tumbles fur.

"I-If you do that...shouldn't I...shouldn't I be bleeding?"

"What?" Macavity asked, shocked. Tumble sighed.

"The Jellicles...they know you as ruthless...if they see that my fur is just ruffled, they'll think something is up," Tumble murmured.

"I-I can't hit you," Macavity breathed. Tumble looked at Griddlebone, who held up her paws.

"Oh no, darling," Tumble sighed.

"Brutus..." Macavity murmured as Tumble raised up a claw, cutting at his own lip. Macavity gripped Tumble's paws.

"Brutus!" Macavity exclaimed, shocked as he held onto Tumble's paws.

"I don't want Growltiger or the Jellicles to get suspicious and think you're going soft...they'll try hurting you otherwise...maybe kill you," Tumble said, staring into Macavity's red eyes.

"Oh, Brutus,"

"Griddlebone, please...help..." Tumble pleaded. Griddlebone sighed, looking at him sadly.

"I'm not going to be hurt...please,"

"Griddle, before you...start," Macavity said. He put his paws on either side of Tumble's face, cradling his face.

"This will help," Macavity murmured, gently nuzzling Tumble's face before pulling back. Macavity's paws glowed blue for a few minutes before he stepped back from Tumble.

"You won't feel anything now," Macavity murmured, tired. "And those wounds will heal quicker," Tumble smiled before he turned to Griddlebone, going serious. Griddlebone let her claws slip out.

"Sorry, kitten," Tumble gave a weak smile. Griddlebone quickly swung her paw across, just wanting to get this over and done with. Tumble cringed, waiting for the pain that never came. Macavity smiled as he watched Tumble's eyes snap open, looking at the scratches oozing blood on his chest in surprise. Griddlebone quickly gave small cuts on his cheek.

"That's enough," She murmured before Macavity could even put input anything. Macavity nodded, gently grabbing Tumbles arm.

"Come on...just remember to act scared alright," Macavity murmured. Tumble nodded, nuzzling against Macavity's neck gently. Macavity purred softly. Macavity, Griddlebone and Tumblebrutus all looked towards the den exit when they heard a loud cry.

"Come on, Brutus," Macavity sighed, pulling Tumble from the den. Tumble gave a whimper as they came to the main clearing and saw exactly what was happening. Munkustrap was bloody and scratched, being supported by two of Growltiger's followers as he slumped in their grip. Munkustrap was fighting to break free though, his blue eyes fixed firmly on Coricopat. Coricopat was being held back by Growltiger's followers, he was glaring at the pirate Tom who stared at him, intrigued. Macavity passed Tumble into Griddlebone's arms. She wrapped her arms around the young Tom, holding him...to the others it looked like she was restraining him.

"Growl...what are you doing?" Macavity barked as he stalked over to the pirate cat.

"This one tried to stop me getting the information from Munkustrap...and he won't tell me why he was so intent on stopping me from hurting the Protector," Growltiger laughed gruffly. Cori just glared at him, flinching away when Growltiger went to touch his cheek.

"Don't touch me!" Cori hissed. Growltiger growled at that, raising his paw.

"No!" Munkustrap yelled, struggling. Growltiger looked back at Munkustrap, grinning evilly.

"You tell me where this weapon is, Munkustrap, and I'll leave...this," Growltiger looked Cori up and down. Cori growled at him. "Whatever he means to you, alone."

"For the last time, there's no weapon!" Munkustrap cried. Growltiger hissed and raised his paw again, Cori closed his eyes. Cori cried out, groaning as Growltiger suddenly bunched up his paw and thrust it into Cori's stomach, sending the mystic doubling over.

"No!" Tumble and Munkustrap cried out. Growltiger went to strike again when something grabbed his wrist.

"Don't do that again," Macavity hissed as Growltiger looked at him. "Munkustrap's telling the truth, he wouldn't risk his soon-to-be mate's life," Growltiger growled, pulling his wrist from Macavity's grasp. Cori raised his head from where he was still partly doubled over, to look at Macavity.

"Let him go," Macavity order Growltiger's followers. They let Cori go. Cori immediately went to Munkustrap, shoving aside the cats holding him. Munkustrap slumped into Cori's arms. Cori slowly lowered them both to the ground, cradling the silver Tabby in his arms.

"What did you learn from him?" Growltiger hissed, nodding at Tumblebrutus, who was still held back in Griddlebone's arms.

"Same as you...there's no weapon, as I told you," Macavity growled, his red eyes going dark. Growltiger growled, finally admitting defeat.

"Get outta here," Growltiger ordered his followers. Growltiger and his followers left. Macavity looked around the yard, his eyes resting on Cori and Munkustrap.

"Thank you," Cori whispered. Macavity inclined his head slightly before turning. He nodded to Griddlebone as he walked past her, but gave a small wink to Tumbles.

"See you soon, darling," Griddlebone murmured in Tumble's ear before letting him go and giving him a small shove in the back, sending him stumbling forward.

Tumble watched as they left before he hurried over to Cori and Munkustrap. Jenny and Jelly were already by their sides, making sure they were okay.

"Cori, Munku, are you okay?" Tumble asked worriedly, ignoring the look his mother gave him. Munkustrap and Cori nodded. Cori gently rested his paw on Munkustrap's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Cori asked, his green eyes staring in Tumble's blue-green ones.

"I'm fine," Tumble smiled, but winced as his lip split again. The magic had worn off.

"Let me take a look at you, sweetie," Jelly said, gently taking Tumble's arm and turning him so she could look at him. She frowned but then sighed, relieved as she examined the scratches on his chest and cheek.

"They're shallow, thankfully...so they should heal up in no time," Jelly said gently, rubbing Tumble's shoulder.

"Thanks, Jelly." Tumble smiled.

Later that night, Tumble helped Cori lower Munkustrap into the nest. Munkustrap pulled Cori down as well, setting him in between his legs. Tumble sat beside them.

"Are you okay?" Munkustrap asked, rubbing Cori's stomach which was beginning to bruise.

"I'm fine," Cori said softly, nuzzling Munkustrap. Tumble looked at them both sadly.

"Are you okay, Tumbles?" Cori asked the young Tom softly.

"I'm fine," Tumble answered.

"How did you get the wounds?"

"I did the one on my lip...and I persuaded Griddlebone to give me the scratches," Tumble said quietly.

"Tumble, why?" Munkustrap exclaimed, alarmed.

"Because I didn't want the other Jellicles or Growltiger to know anything was happening with Macavity...that I was changing him," Tumble said quietly. "I didn't want Macavity to be hurt, or killed, because cats found out he was...different when it comes to me," Cori moved away from Munkustrap slightly, in order to pull the young Tom into his arms. Tumble curled into Cori's embrace, purring softly. Cori rested his head on top of Tumble's, gently rubbing the young Tom's back. Cori looked up at Munkustrap as the young Tom fell asleep in his arms. Munkustrap smiled slightly, moving over.

Both Cori and Munkus were too sore to move Tumblebrutus to his own nest at the moment.

Cori gently laid the young Tom out on the edge of the nest, before he lay down himself. Munkustrap pulled Cori into his arms, nuzzling at the back of Cori's neck.

"I have a really bad feeling, Munk," Cori murmured.

"What do you mean?"

"I feel something bad is going to happen, Munk," Cori repeated. "I don't know what...but...every time I look at or touch Tumble, the feeling intensifies,"

"What does that mean, Cori?"

"This bad feeling...it means something is going to happen to Tumble, Munk," Cori whispered, gently reaching out and touching Tumble's head fur.

"Munk?"

"Yes, love?"

"I really don't want anything to happen to Tumble,"

"Either do I," Munkustrap murmured in Cori's ear.

"I...I just don't know if I can handle losing him...he's become..." Cori trailed off, unsure of what to say. Munkustrap just nuzzled the back of his neck in reply.

"I know, darling...and we'll take care of him, we'll always be here for him," Munkustrap murmured, gently kissing the back of Cori's neck. Cori rolled slightly, so he could roll his head to look at Munkustrap. Munkustrap's blue eyes stared at him sincerely.

"I love you, Munk,"

"I love you too, Cori," Munkustrap smiled, gently kissing the male mystic before they both settled down to sleep.

CCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Sorry it's been a while...I've sort of have had no inspiration for this story...so I've been writing another one...which might be the next fic after this one is finished, I'm a bit hesitant to put the next one up...I'm not sure if you'll...receive it well...

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	13. He's just a kid!

Tumble stretched out a few mornings later, groaning as his muscles protested the movement.

"Morning, Tumbles,"

"Morning, Cori...Munku," Tumble added a few seconds later. He smirked as he heard the silver Tom chuckle slightly. Tumble rubbed his eyes, yawning.

"How are you, Tumbles?" Cori asked as he gingerly sat up, rubbing his bruised stomach.

"I'm okay...how's your stomach?" Tumble asked, wincing as he caught sight of Cori's darkly bruised stomach.

"It's fine," Cori gave a weak smile.

"Are you sure?" Tumble questioned, seeing the pain hidden in the mystics green eyes.

"I'm sure, Tumble," Cori answered softly. Munkustrap pulled his soon-to-be mate close, nuzzling at his neck reassuringly. Tumble frowned when he watched Cori slip his paw into Munkustrap's. Munkustrap sighed sadly, drawing the mystic into his arms and holding him close. Tumble silently got to his feet and left, getting the feeling to leave these two be.

"Cori," Munkustrap murmured.

"The feeling is getting worse, Munk," Cori murmured, scared. Munkustrap held Cori close.

"Have you spoken to Tantomile about it?"

"Yes...she doesn't feel anything when she sees Tumble, so she's not sure if it's centred around him...but when I let her look at my emotions, she felt the danger, and it was definitely around Tumble," Cori explained. Munkustrap sighed, gently rubbing Cori's bruised stomach.

"We'll protect him, Cori...we will,"

"But what do we need to protect him from?" Cori asked sadly. Munkustrap sighed, his breath rushing against Cori's small ears.

"I don't know, love," Munkustrap murmured. Cori sighed, burying his face in Munkustrap's neck. Munkustrap winced as he felt Cori's body begin to give small heaves. He knew Cori was hurting with the knowledge something bad was going to happen to Tumbles.

"Shh, it's alright, Cori...it'll be okay," Munkustrap soothed him softly. Cori gave a small sob, tightening his hug on Munkustrap. Munkustrap purred softly, trying to reassure and comfort Cori.

Two days later, Cori and Munkustrap took Tumble to the park, having received word that Macavity could see Tumble. Cori and Munkustrap gave a small smile as Tumble bounded off, almost tackling the lean ginger Tom in a hug. Macavity laughed, nuzzling as Tumble's neck lovingly.

"Three hours," Munkustrap murmured. Macavity nodded, taking Tumble's paw and walking off with him. Cori shuddered suddenly.

"Cori?" Munkustrap asked, worried.

"I-It's nothing, Munk," Cori said breathlessly.

"Cori..."

"Don't worry, Munku," Cori murmured before heading over to the oak tree, sitting down and curling up in the shade. Munkustrap went up and curled around him, gently nuzzling at the scruff of his neck.

"Down, Munkus," Cori groaned, swatting at Munkustrap's nose. Munkustrap chuckled, gently nipping Cori's scruff.

"Munkus," Cori growled, swatting at Munkustrap again. Munkustrap nuzzled his tom friend gently.

"Come on, Cori," Munkustrap purred. "Every thing will be okay," Cori sighed heavily at that, but turned so he could tuck his head under Munkustrap's. Munkustrap purred, the sound resounding through his chest.

Macavity and a relaxed looking Tumble returned a few hours later. Tumble threw his arms around Macavity's neck, holding him close as Cori and Munkustrap slowly got to their feet. Cori stiffened suddenly.

"Cori...what's wrong?" Munkustrap asked as Cori started turning his head, searching for something.

"We're being watched," Cori hissed softly, his green eyes narrowing. Macavity stiffened, shielding Tumblebrutus in his arms.

"M-Mac?"

"It's alright, Brutus," Macavity murmured, his red eyes darting around, trying to find who was watching them.

"They...they're gone," Cori said a few moments later. Macavity and Munkustrap looked at each other worriedly.

"Get him home, get him safe," Macavity told Munkustrap before he hugged Tumble tightly once more.

"Mac..." Tumble murmured, nuzzling Macavity. Macavity kissed him softly.

"It'll be okay...just go home and stay safe," Macavity murmured in his ear, hugging him tightly. Tumble nodded.

"Love you," Tumble murmured.

"Love you too, Brutus," Macavity murmured, gently rubbing Tumble's back. Macavity reluctantly let go of Tumble.

"Protect him, Munk," Macavity said. Munkustrap nodded.

"Of course," Tumble walked over to Cori, where the mystic immediately hugged him. Tumble hugged him back, but turned his head to watch Macavity leave. Cori tightened his hold on Tumble.

"Cori...what's wrong?" Tumble asked worriedly, not used to seeing the mystic act so clingy or look so worried.

"N-Nothing, Tumble...nothing," Cori murmured before he passed Tumble to Munkustrap so Munkus could groom him.

Once Munkustrap had thoroughly groomed Tumble, they went back to the yard. Munkustrap watched worriedly as Cori's face grew more and more worried and panicked as they got closer to the yard.

"Cori?" Munkustrap questioned softly, taking his mate's paw in his own. Cori was shaking.

"Munk, what's happening?" Tumble asked, frightened, as he took in Cori's paling face.

"I-It's nothing, Tumble...he's...he's just getting feelings that are worrying him," Munkustrap said softly. Cori was shaking.

"Come on, let's get you to our den," Munkustrap murmured to Cori, wrapping a supportive arm around his shoulders. Cori nodded and allowed Munkustrap to lead him away. Tumble frowned before he headed off, letting Cori and Munkustrap be alone.

Munkustrap nuzzled Cori as he held him close. Cori was shaking and was pale in his arms.

"Shh, Cori...shh," Munkustrap soothed. Cori was trembling uncontrollably.

"Oh, baby, it's going to be okay,"

"It's happening...soon," Cori said hoarsely.

"Munkustrap," Munkustrap looked around, surprised to see his father standing in the doorway.

"Dad," Munkustrap said, surprised, as he readjusted his hold on the trembling Tom in his arms.

"I need to have a word with you,"

"Uh...can it wait?" Munkustrap asked, looking back at Cori. Deuteronomy sighed.

"I'm afraid not,"

"I-It's alright, Munkus...go," Cori stammered.

"Will you be okay?" Munkustrap asked, concerned. Cori nodded.

"G-Go," Cori smiled weakly. Munkustrap nuzzled him reassuringly.

"I'll be back soon...why don't you go find Tumbles?" Munkustrap said softly. Cori nodded, shakily getting to his feet.

"Sir," Cori murmured respectfully as he walked past the leader. Deuteronomy nodded at him. Munkustrap stood up, looking at his dad.

"What did you want to talk about, Dad?" Munkustrap asked, slightly agitated. Deuteronomy looked at him.

"Why are you agitated, Munkus?" Deuteronomy asked as he sat down on a cushion. Munkustrap sighed, sitting on a cushion across from him.

"I'm worried about Cori...he's been having feelings, premonitions somewhat, and he's scared,"

"Scared for himself?" Deuteronomy questioned softly. "For you?"

"For Tumblebrutus...he feels something bad is going to happen to him," Munkustrap explained. Deuteronomy sighed heavily.

"He wasn't wrong then," Munkustrap's ears twitched at that.

"What?"

"Coricopat wasn't wrong," Deuteronomy said, staring into Munkustrap's blue eyes.

"D-Dad, what do you mean?" Munkustrap asked, worried.

"I had..." Deuteronomy frowned for a moment. "I had Skimbleshanks, Jenny and Asparagus come up to me today, to tell me something," Deuteronomy began explaining. Munkustrap's heart plummeted just at that sentence.

"They told me something interesting, Munkustrap...Skimble and Jenny have known for a while, they admitted that to me, but they were unsure if it was just a kitten-crush or something else," Deuteronomy sighed and looked at Munkustrap sternly.

"However, Asparagus knows for sure it isn't...having seen Tumblebrutus and Macavity in the park together today...along with you and Coricopat," Munkustrap lowered his head, looking at his paws.

"How long has this been going on, Munkustrap?"

"A few weeks," Munkustrap murmured. "Since Macavity took Tumbles,"

"And why haven't you stopped it, Munkus?"

"Because they really love each other, Dad...and there's no way I'd break them up...and...and it would kill Tumblebrutus and Macavity if they were separated for too long," Munkustrap said, lifting his eyes to look at his dad.

"What do you mean?"

"Tumble and Macavity are like me and Cori," Munkustrap murmured.

"Soul mates," Deuteronomy murmured just as quietly. Munkustrap nodded.

"It came into effect when Macavity kidnapped Tumbles," Munkustrap explained quietly.

"Dad...what are you going to do to Tumblebrutus?" Munkustrap asked a few moments later, hesitant.

"He's going to be banished, Munkustrap,"

"You can't do that!" Munkustrap cried. "He's just a kid!" Deuteronomy looked at Munkustrap sternly.

"As Jellicle Leader it's my job to make sure the Jellicles are looked after, and it's your job as Protector to make sure things like this do not happen!" Old Deuteronomy growled. Munkustrap lowered his head.

"How can I stop something no one has any control over?" Munkustrap asked quietly.

"Enough, Munkustrap," Deuteronomy sighed. "Tumblebrutus has to be banished, it's the rule,"

"Dad...he's just a kid," Munkustrap croaked. "He's in love...and Macavity is basically all he has...his parents kicked him out, his brother hates him, the kittens refuse to talk to him," Munkustrap sighed.

"He only has Cori, me and some of the other Toms...no one else in this yard," Deuteronomy shook his head.

"It has to be done, Munkustrap," Deuteronomy said softly. "And you better get used to doing things like this...you'll have to do things you don't like once you take over from me,"

"Dad...please...just reconsider," Munkustrap pleaded. "Tumble's become so close to Cori and I, we can't lose him,"

"I'm sorry, Munkustrap...it has to be done," Old Deuteronomy told him. Munkustrap lowered his head.

"I need you to gather the tribe,"

"No,"

"What was that?" Deuteronomy asked, shocked.

"No...I won't," Munkustrap croaked, looking at his dad. "I'm not going to gather the tribe in order to have something I really don't want to happen be carried out." Deuteronomy sighed.

"I shall do it myself then," Deuteronomy told him. "It will happen, Munkustrap...there is no way to stop it,"

"Now come on," Deuteronomy said sternly. Munkustrap slowly rose to his feet, following his father from the den. Deuteronomy murmured something to Alonzo, who nodded and went to gather the tribe.

"On the tyre with me, Munkustrap," Deuteronomy ordered. Munkustrap sighed, glancing at Cori, who was looking at him worriedly. Munkustrap just looked at him sadly before he walked onto the tyre. He lowered his head as the Jellicles gathered.

"Tumblebrutus!" Deuteronomy called. Munkustrap heard Cori's gasp and he knew that Cori knew that it was bad.

CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

I feel terrible for not updating...but I've run out of ideas for this one...I have plenty of ideas for the fic that I'm hesitant about uploading...and for one after that...but this one, I'm at a loss...so if it takes a while to update, I'm so sorry!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


End file.
